Phantom Hunt
by chadtayor020
Summary: Danny has saved the world from Disasteroid, but in Japan the effects of Earth's near apocalypse has affected the Shibuya Psychic Research team in ways no one could have imagined. And Danny has to deal with trying to bring his clone Dani into his family. Soon however, they must all come together to face a threat the likes of which they've never faced before...
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Hunt**

 **Prologue**

 **GH**

"This is it Mai," Father John Brown told Taniyama Mai, they were at the altar of John's church; Disasteroid was coming upon Earth any moment. They couldn't contact Ayako or Monk, Masako, Lin and Naru had gone off to England. The only thing Mai could think to do was be with the one friend she could find. "Most Merciful Father in Heaven!" John prayed, and Mai bowed her head, praying silently, "Let your will be done, for your ways are always just and true. If this is to be the end of Creation, accept all who are worthy into your bosom. But if that is not your will, Almighty God, let us be under your protection!" As John finished his prayer, the orphans around them said much the same thing, and then suddenly, the world seemed to…change.

"What!? What's going on?" a chorus of young voices said. "Mai! You know what this is, don't you!?" John said, and Mai recognized the feeling. "It's Danny Phantom!" Mai excitedly yelled as everything around them turned semi-transparent. Through the floor of the church, John, Mai, and the orphans all watched as a giant green mass passed through the Earth. "Disasteroid…" Mai whispered as it passed. As soon as Disasteroid passed through the Earth, the world returned to normal. For a minute, all was quiet, but then all around they heard the sounds of Tokyo celebrating! John and Mai led the orphans of the church out, and saw as fireworks erupted in the sky. "He did it!" John yelled in relief, "Praise the Lord he did it!" Tears of joy flowed down Mai's face as she let out a sigh, "He did it."

 _One Week Later_

Mai, Father John, Masako, Ayako, and Monk all waited at the airport like Naru had told them, he called Mai specifically to tell the others. When Mai first saw Ayako and Monk, the two of them were extremely quiet around each other, not even fighting like they usually did. Masako was quiet as well; none of them seemed to want to talk about the fact that the end of the world had been nearly avoided only a week ago. There was even a large statue under construction, 25 meters tall that would be dedicated at the end of the week in honor of 'Earth's Greatest Hero: Danny Phantom.' Mai was getting very uncomfortable with everyone's silence and she finally said, "Masako, where were you?" She didn't have to ask when; everyone was asking that question now: 'Where were you when the world almost ended?' was something everyone asked now. Masako took a second and said, "I was with my family, cleaning their grave markers." Mai looked at her sadly, and Masako said, "I thought for sure that it was the end, I wanted to be with them." "Masako," John said, "Why didn't you tell us about your family before?"

"It didn't seem relevant…before," Masako explained. Everyone nodded at this, and Mai then asked Monk and Ayako the same question. "I don't want to talk about it," Monk responded, surprising Mai a lot. "I wasn't alone, that's all you need to know," Ayako told Mai and turned away from her. Monk looked at Ayako, and Mai put two and two together; then her face turned red at the thought of what they could have been doing together. Masako and John blushed a little as well, and no one said anything more until the announcement that Lin and Naru's plane had finally landed. Monk and Ayako were the tallest ones there, and held up the sign with Naru's real name, Shibuya Kazuya as high as they could.

Mai, Masako, and John all looked for Lin and Naru. "I see them, and…they're not alone," Masako said as she pointed out Lin and Naru, along with an older gaijin couple. "Huh? Who are those people?" Mai wondered as she got a good look at the foreigners, they were an older white couple, and seemed to be conversing very happily with Naru before Lin pointed the rest of Shibuya Psychic Research out to them.

When they got closer Mai saw that the man was older, with already grey hair, dark glasses, and wearing a dark suit like Naru's, and the woman's once brown hair had grey streaks in it. The middle-aged white couple walked up and Mai saw that the man's eyes were piercingly blue while the woman's were a dark shade of green. The woman smiled at everyone and said, "Kon'nichiwa, sore wa anata no subete o mitasu tame ni kōeidesu," and bowed, and the man bowed as well. The woman's Japanese was very good, but she had an accent that Mai couldn't identify. Mai blushed as she realized she was forgetting her manners and everyone replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well," and bowed back to the couple. "Excuse me," Monk said, "But, we were only expecting Lin-san and Naru-san…who are you?" The woman translated what Monk said to the couple in English to the man, apparently her husband, and Naru looked…uncomfortable.

The woman smiled and said, "I see that my son has neglected to tell you about us. I am Dr. Luella Davis, and this is my husband, Dr. Martin Davis." "Dr. Davis?!" Masako yelled in surprise. "SON!?" the rest of SPR yelled in shock.

 **DP**

It had been a week since Danny had saved the world, Sam became his girlfriend, and his best friend Tucker had become Mayor. His head was swimming now as he and Sam lay together on top of Amity Park's water tower. "Danny, what do you think we'll do now, about ghost fighting?" Sam suddenly asked him. "I…don't know. I didn't really think about it that much," Danny admitted, "Without the ghost's help I couldn't have saved the world. There hasn't been a ghost attack since then, at least not here. But, ghost sightings have gone off the charts since then everywhere else from what I heard online. I've been getting invites from the Guys In White to work for them, apparently they're stretched really thin now." "I've heard about that too," Sam said, "You need to do something about it." "I was thinking about maybe, I don't know, talking to the ghosts; try to get them to back off maybe?" Danny said. Sam nodded, "That would be a nice idea, wouldn't it? Get them to cut down on bothering people, maybe learn to live in harmony."

"Yeah right," Danny said, "It's taken thousands of years to get humans to work with each other, I don't think that one little saving the world thing will make ghosts and humans work together." And right on cue, Danny saw the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle come screaming down the street below, his Dad's voice yelling through the Vehicle's speakers, "Stop right there ghost!" Danny and Sam watched as a laser came out of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and hit an invisible ghost dead on, making it visible. It wasn't someone Danny and Sam were expecting.

"OH NO! DANI!" Danny yelled when he saw his clone. Danny quickly went Ghost and flew to protect her. The laser was about to hit Dani again, when Danny got in front of her and used an ecto-energy shield to block the blast. "Danny! What's going on?" Jack asked. "Dad, Mom, stop, she's one of the good guys!" Danny yelled back, keeping himself between Dani and his parents. "We saw her stealing cookies from the gas station," Danny's Mom said as she got out. Danny looked at Dani who nervously shrugged, and then her stomach grumbled. "Look, she was hungry; she doesn't have any money to buy food…" Danny said. "How do you know?" Jack asked as he got out of the Vehicle too. "I should get going…" Dani said. "No, wait!" Danny said, and grabbed her. "Listen to me," Danny told his 'cousin', "we need to explain the situation now, Vlad can't hurt you now; he's off in space. Dani, please, I'm worried about you. It's better if we deal with this now." "Are you sure?" Dani asked she sounded like a scared little girl than the amazing halfa Danny knew she was.

"Trust me," Danny told her. Danny flew down in front of his parents, and Dani followed, floating down next to him. "Mom, Dad, this is Dani…she's," Danny and Dani both turned off their Ghost Forms then and his parents gasped in shock, "My clone."

 **Author's Note: Hello. It's been a while. I've been really busy with stuff, but now I'm back. Hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Actually Chapter 1)

**Author's Note: I should have said this sooner, but this story is a sequel to another crossover, A Hunt in Amity Park. If you haven't read that one already, I'd appreciate it if you did that now. Anyway, on with this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DP**

Danny's parents dropped Sam off back at their home, and then they drove straight to their home, with Danny and Dani in the backseat. As soon as they were home, Maddie made some tea and cookies, and once everything was ready, Danny and Dani were on the couch while Danny's parents sat across from them in chairs from the kitchen. "Okay son, how did all this happen?" Jack asked. Dani was already on her third cookie while Danny explained, "You know that Vlad was half-ghost like me. What you didn't know was that I found out about him, when we went to that big party in Wisconsin. Vlad was the one that took over Dad's body and made him hurt those people, I managed to stop him. He had captured me and told me about the accident in college that made him half-ghost. He told me he wanted me to renounce Dad and call him my Dad.

"He wanted to kill Dad, and marry Mom," Danny told his parents. "I never went along with it, no matter what he tried, and eventually he got fed up and decided to try to make a clone of me. There were other clones, but unlike Dani, they were all brainless monsters. Vlad wasn't satisfied with her, and kidnapped me to use my mid-morph DNA, from when I Go Ghost, to make a better clone. The other clones all degenerated, and in the end Dani saw that Vlad was wrong, he told her that he needed my DNA to keep her from degenerating like the others. He was lying, and when she found out, she helped save me. Months later, she was starting to degenerate, and Vlad framed her for attacking him, acting like a victim. He hired…a bounty hunter to kidnap her and use her to make a better clone. I used that Ecto-dejecto you made Dad to stop her degeneration.

"Look, I know that this is a lot to take in, but we can trust her. And…there's something else," Danny told his stunned parents. Dani looked at him and he said, "Can you…adopt Dani?" Danny's parents took a few minutes, looking from him, then to Dani. His Dad rubbed his neck and said, "I…don't know sport what we can do… I mean… this whole clone thing makes it really complicated…" "Danny, I don't need you to take care of me," Dani tried to say, but her still rumbling stomach after seven cookies said otherwise. "We'll talk some more about this later," Maddie said, she then said to Dani, "You can stay here, sweetie, but you need to follow the rules while your under our roof." "Okay," Dani said, and Danny sighed in relief, at least his parents weren't going to just kick Dani out.

Danny's Mom took a deep breath but smiled resignedly and went to Dani and put her hand on Dani's shoulder, "You can stay here for as long as you need to while we sort this whole mess out. Do you mind if we call you Danielle, calling you Dani will just make things confusing?" Dani smiled at Maddie, and for actually cried before wrapping her arms around Maddie. Maddie hugged her back, and Danny hugged his Mom and clone, and Jack wrapped them all up in a hug, saying, "As far as I'm concerned, you're already family."

 **GH**

Mai's head was still spinning when everyone was settled in SPR headquarters, Dr. Luella Davis had helped Mai make tea for everyone, she seemed happy, but per Naru's request they hadn't talked much. Mai still wasn't sure what to think, Luella was very friendly, and even though Martin needed Luella to speak for him because he didn't speak Japanese, he seemed like a very nice man. The question was, why had Naru never mentioned his adopted parents before? Was he ashamed that he was raised by foreigners?

The whistling tea kettle stopped Mai's thoughts, and after she and Luella gave everyone tea, they all sat down to talk. "Alright then," John said in English, "I think we should start from the beginning. When did you adopt Naru?" both Doctor Davis' looked uncomfortable, as did Naru and Lin. "That is…a hard thing to answer, it brings up…memories," Luella explained. Martin Davis took his wife's hand and nodded. Naru then took her other hand and said in Japanese, "I'll explain it."

Naru turned to the rest of SPR and said, "I was not adopted alone; I had a brother, a twin brother, named Eugene Davis, who died here in Japan. I came here originally to find him, and bring him home. However, I've been unsuccessful." Naru stopped and drank his tea before continuing, "After Disasteroid, our parents decided that they had held back for too long. The world nearly ended, and Eugene wasn't given a proper burial, we aren't going to stop now until we find him, and lay him to rest." Masako nodded at this as everyone processed this information, "You've gotten no leads at all?" Ayako asked. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if I did," Naru told her, sounding slightly aggravated. Luella looked at Naru disapprovingly at his tone, and Naru sighed and sat back. "Naru, I'm sorry," Mai said at last, "I'll help you find your brother, however I can." Luella smiled at Mai, "Thank you, for all your help, Taniyama-san. In the spirit of telling the truth, I think that my son should tell you everything."

 _There's more?_ Mai wondered, the day had already been so full of surprises, what more could there be? Naru then stood up and said, "As most of you probably surmised, when our parents adopted us, they changed mine and my brother's names, he was named Eugene, and I was named Oliver." C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E-S-I-L-E-N-C-E filled the room before Monk and Ayako finally yelled, "YOU'RE THE GREAT OLIVER DAVIS!?" "That's impossible!" Monk yelled while Ayako said, "But you're too young!" Mai's head was spinning; _Naru has been Oliver Davis this whole time!?_ But then when she thought about it, everything about him finally made sense. Only Masako and Lin didn't seem surprised at this information.

Naru looked at his adopted Father and spoke to him in English, and Dr. Martin Davis nodded and spoke to his wife, who seemed to agree, "I see that Oliver has much to discuss with you, but if it's alright with you, the trip to here from England has been very tiring. We need to find our Hotel and get settled in." Everyone agreed to this, and Lin and Naru left with the Davis's.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **DP**

Danny woke up the next day in his living room; he had volunteered to sleep on the couch while Dani got to sleep in his bed. The first thing he did after getting up was see his parents talking in the kitchen with Jazz. "So, Jazz, what do you want to do about Dani? Do you mind sharing your room with her?" he heard his Dad say. Danny turned invisible and watched as Jazz thought about it, before saying, "Alright, sure, I always wanted a little sister anyway…but we'll need to work on getting her a bed…Maybe a bunk bed." Danny's Parents sighed in relief and his Mom said, "Thank you Jazz. But now the hard part comes with how do we adopt her. I don't think there are any laws about adopting clones, and if we lie about her…origins it would technically be fraud…"

"And aside from that, what does she even count as? She's got Danny's DNA, so she's genetically our daughter, but he's her only…contributor…" Jack said, and then got a look on his face, "Does that make me a grandpa?" "Okay…" Danny at last made his presence known to his family, "This is getting weird now." Everyone looked up at him and Jazz said, "Well Danny, we do need to think this through. If we lie about Danielle being an orphan we just happened to find, we could get in big trouble if the truth comes out." "Dang…" Danny said as he sat down with the rest of his family. "Can we, I don't know, tell the truth and see what happens?"

Everyone at the table looked at each other, the gears in their heads all turning at that idea. "Well…maybe. I mean, Danny is a celebrity now, everyone knows that ghosts are real now, so the idea of a clone isn't too farfetched," Jazz said. "But it could cause a lot of publicity around her too." "Maybe we should ask her what she wants to do," Danny suggested. They all agreed to Danny's idea, and waited for Danielle to come downstairs. The little girl came down stairs rubbing her eyes, having borrowed one of Danny's T-shirts for pajamas. "What's up?" she asked.

"Danielle, we were just talking about how we were going to adopt you," Danny's Mom explained. "The fact is that if we lie and say we don't know that you're a clone then we could get in trouble with the law. But if we tell people the truth then we could have a lot of journalists bother us, and you especially." "Am I just a big problem?" Danielle asked sadly. "No, no, but Sweetie, this whole situation is very complicated. But you are a part of this, so it's only fair that you help us choose how we do this," Danny's Mom explained as she put her hands on Danielle's shoulders. "Dani, this is your choice," Danny explained, "Only you can make it." The young girl never looked less sure of herself as she looked Danny's Mom in the eyes and said, "I want to tell the truth."

 **GH**

After the Drs. Davis were situated in their hotel, Mai decided to wait at the SPR home office for Naru, everyone else was told that they could leave if they wanted, and they did. Mai however still wanted answers from Naru. Mai went about fixing up her the SPR offices, and even brewed fresh tea for Naru, she wasn't going to give him any reason not to answer her questions. When Naru finally returned to the office, Mai was ready.

She watched him enter and sat down on the couch and she gave him some tea. "You're more on the ball than usual," Naru commented. "Naru, I want to know something," Mai started. "You want to know why I never told you about my parents," Naru stated bluntly. "Yes," Mai said. Naru sipped his tea and said, "That's personal, employees shouldn't go snooping into their employers personal affairs." "I know," Mai said, "But after all that's happened, do you really think we should be keeping secrets from the people we know? The world almost ended, Naru. And I couldn't find anyone except John, I was so scared, I thought this was actually going to be it…" Tears showed in Mai's eyes before she stopped and wiped them away. Naru sighed and put his tea down.

He took Mai's hands and looked in her eyes, "Understand this, what I am about to tell you is something very private. No one else except for my parents, Madoka, and Lin know what I am about to tell you." Mai's face turned red, but she nodded anyway. "I was not an only child; I had a twin brother, Eugene Davis. Our parents named me, Oliver Davis," Naru explained, and Mai's eyes almost popped out of her skull she was so surprised, she couldn't even speak. "Yes, I am Dr. Oliver Davis. A little over a year ago, my brother died, here, in Japan. He was just as powerful a medium as I, and because we were twins, I felt him die. Lin and I came here to try to find his body, and bring him home. But, so far, our search has been unsuccessful. The reason I left during the Disasteroid Incident was because I had given up, and decided that I wanted to spend my last day with my family. But then Fenton saved us, and my parents decided that they wanted to help find Eugene as well, we almost died, without ever knowing what happened to him, Mother and Father couldn't stand the thought of failing to bring Eugene home again.

"That's why they're here now, Mai," Naru explained. Mai couldn't speak for a few minutes, Naru, Dr. Oliver Davis, whatever you called him; he had opened up so much of himself to her. "I don't know what to say…" Mai at last managed. "Then listen to me. Keep this to yourself, until my parents explain to everyone else. Can you manage that?" the young man in front of her said. "Okay," Mai said, "What should I call you?" "Just keep calling me Naru like you have been," Naru said as he let go of her hands. Naru gave Mai permission to go home, and she did; all the time thinking about what she had learned. When she went to bed, she had a dream…

 ** _Mai was alone, in a park. But then she turned and saw Naru, the Naru of her dreams that was always smiling. "Naru!" Mai said as she ran up to him. The smiling Naru shook his head at her. "Eugene?" Mai asked, and the young man's smile grew a little bigger as he nodded. "Please, talk to me. I want to help your family," Mai asked the spirit of Eugene Davis. Eugene Davis's smile disappeared, and he at last spoke, "Something is coming Mai. You must be strong." "What? What's coming?" Mai asked, but then the sky grew dark and the ground beneath Eugene Davis cracked, and he fell in. "NO!"_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DP**

Danny took a deep breath; he was in Amity Park City Hall, two minutes away from announcing to the world the truth about Danielle. Said girl was nervously fiddling with her hat next to him, worried about what people, or the Press, were going to ask her when the truth came out. "Relax," Danny told her, even though his own stomach felt like it was twisted into a pretzel, "This won't be the end of the world, we already stopped that from happening." Danielle chuckled a little at the joke. "I know; it's just that I've been by myself for so long, and after this everything will change. People will know what I look like on the streets, reporters might come after me everywhere I go..." Danny nodded, that had been happening to him since they and the ghosts all saved the world from Disasteroid, he couldn't bring himself to tell her it wasn't all that bad.

"I know, it's crazy," Danny told her, then checked the clock, one more minute. Danny got down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders, "Dani, just trust me. I promise you, everything will be alright." Danielle nodded and wrapped him in a hug. Danny hugged her back, then the two halfas let each other go and Danny said, "Showtime."

Danny held Dani's hand as they walked out to the stage inside Amity Park City Hall. Immediately they were barraged with hundreds of camera flashes as they walked up to the podium, Tucker had set everything up; there was even a small stool for Danielle if she wanted to talk. Danny again took a deep breath and gave Danielle a reassuring smile before he turned back to everyone gathered in City Hall.

"Thank you for coming," Danny started. "I am here today, to introduce someone who is very important to me, who helped me several times over the past year, and who I helped as well. This girl, standing beside me, is named Danielle, though she prefers that people call her Dani, with an 'i'. She was born only a few months ago. She is…my clone." As soon as Danny said 'clone' the two halfas went Ghost, and the cameras flashed even more. Danny and Danielle had to close their eyes to keep from going blind before the flashes died down, and then the clamor as hundreds of people tried to be heard.

"How is this possible?!"

"Did you clone her?"

"Is she the result of your parent's experiments?"

"Where has she been all this time?"

"How has she survived?"

These and many more questions, or the same questions asked a different way were asked before they all quieted down and let Danny speak. "Me and Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, fought many times over the last year. During our battles, Vlad tried many times to get me to join him, but I refused. Finally he had enough and tried to make a clone of me. Danielle is one of four clones Vlad created using my DNA. However, as you can see, the process wasn't perfect. When Dani realized that Vlad was only using her, she helped me defeat him, and destroy a perfect clone he had created.

"After that, Dani went off on her own, living on the streets. We both were afraid of revealing my secret at the time, and didn't know how my parents would respond to finding out I was half-ghost. About a month before Vlad showed his true colors, Dani's body was starting to break down, and I had to use one of my parent's failed experimental ghost repellant to save her. She again helped me to stop Vlad, and then hid away in the Ghost Zone, the last time before two nights ago that I saw her was when she helped me, along with all the other Ghosts of the Ghost Zone, to make Earth intangible and save it from Disasteroid, but before I could talk to her, she left. Two nights ago, my parents caught her trying to steal cookies from a gas station, and went after her, not know who she was. I talked her into coming home with us instead, and now, here we are," Danny finished talking and turned to Danielle.

Danielle nodded her head and then decided to forgo the stool and floated up to the microphone. The reporters all vied for her attention, and Danielle needed a minute to decide before saying, "Okay, the big guy with the glasses." The reporter matching that description stood up and said, "Hello, Danielle, Kent Clarkson of the Daily Planetoid, can you tell me, what it was like for you, to live with Vlad Plasmius?" Danny looked at Danielle, worried about how she would feel about that question. Danielle took a deep breath and said, "To be honest, at first, it was nice. He treated me like a daughter to him, he told me to bring Danny to him, so he could use his mid-morph DNA to fix me, as my body would start to degenerate if I used too much of my power. But then I did what he said, and then I saw the real clone he wanted, an exact match to Danny. Vlad hit me, and told me that I only existed to serve him, and I knew the truth.

"I helped Danny get free and together we destroyed the clone and beat Vlad, but then I had to go, I didn't want Vlad to find me, and if I stayed with Danny then I knew that he would, so I left," Danielle explained. The reporters started their questions again and Dani pointed one out, "Okay, the black woman in the purple dress." The second reporter stood up and said, "Myra Sunday of the Detroit Times, Dani, what are you going to do now?" "Umm, well, right now I'm trying to get adopted by Jack and Maddie, I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. If that happens, then…I think I'll go to school, try to make friends, help Danny fight any bad ghosts that show up," Danielle said. Danny got to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to stop now?" "One more question," Danielle responded. Danielle then said into the microphone, "Okay, I'll take one more question, and then I'm done."

Danielle pointed to the last reporter, "The Asian guy in the blue suit." The last reporter chosen stood up, "Richard Nobuhiro, New York Gazette, Danielle, how can you tell that you are your own person? You're a clone, a copy of Danny Phantom, how do you define yourself as an individual?" Dani looked confused at that question, and worried as she looked at the reporter, and then at Danny. "C-can you say that a little…easier to understand?" Dani asked. Richard Nobuhiro then tried to say his question again, "Okay, you are a copy of Danny Phantom. Do you and he have any differences in things that you like or dislike?" "Okay…" Danielle said, then stopped and thought about that question. "Well, I'm pretty sure Danny doesn't like painting his nails," the reporters all laughed at that, and a more confident Danielle said, "I also like cookies more than him, and I kind of like watching Mr. Fenton working on his gadgets while Danny's making out with his girlfriend…" "Hey… I thought we said not to talk about that," a blushing Danny said as he rubbed his neck.

Just then, Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off, and Skulker flew into City Hall with four giant green wolf ghosts behind him. "I'm back!" Skulker yelled, "Attack!" Danny and Danielle flew between Skulker and his wolves and the people in City Hall. Danny made an ecto-energy shield, and the wolves all flew right into it as everyone in City Hall ran out. Jack and Maddie drew ecto-pistols and shot at the ghosts, downing two of the wolves as Skulker and the rest turned their attention to them. Jack and Maddie quickly split up to avoid Skulker's lasers, giving Danny time to get out his Fenton Thermos and suck up two of the wolves. Danielle blasted at third wolf and Danny sucked it up too. Skulker blasted missiles at the four of them.

Danielle and Danny blasted the missiles before they hit Jack or Maddie and then blasted Skulker out of City Hall together. "CURSE YOU HALFAS!" Skulker yelled as he crashed through a wall. Skulker activated a flamethrower and Danny quickly countered with his own ice ray, allowing Danielle to blast Skulker's arm off with a ghost ray. Danny then flew forward and powered up his fist and punched a hole through Skulker's chest, and his head popped open to reveal the real Skulker. "Wait, that's Skulker?" Danielle asked when she saw the unimpressive looking blob. "I will get you for this, both of you halfas!" the little ghost said in its high pitched voice. "Not today," Danny said as he sucked him into his Fenton Thermos.

Jack and Maddie ran up to them and Maddie asked, "Did you get the ghost?" "Yeah, we got him just fine," Danny said, presenting the Fenton Thermos. "Alright, good job you two," Jack congratulated, as the Press came to them again. "Sorry folks," Danny said as he made a copy and grabbed his parents, "But the interviews are over." The Fentons then all flew off.

 **GH**

Mai woke up with a scream, only to see that it was her alarm clock that woke her up. "What a nightmare…" Mai started to say, but then she shook her head, "What am I saying!? That was a vision, it has to have been!" Mai quickly found her phone and called Naru. "Naru! We need to talk right now!" Mai said as soon as he answered. "What is it Mai?" Naru asked. "I had a vision last night; it was a vision of Eugene!" Mai excitedly told him. "What!? How is that possible!? He's never appeared to me once!" Naru's outburst stunned Mai, he sounded angry, and hurt. "I-I think I know, but it'd be better if we spoke in person about that," Mai told Naru. Naru was silent on the other end, then said, "Fine, just tell me about your vision, then get to the office as soon as you can, we have things to discuss."

"Okay, in my vision, I was in a park, and I saw you. I ran to you, and you shook your head, and I realized that it wasn't you; it was your twin brother, Eugene. He smiled and I asked him to talk to me so I could help you find him, and then he stopped smiling. He told me that something was coming, and that I needed to be strong, then the ground cracked beneath us, and Eugene fell in," Mai said, by the end she had to fight her tears of fear from falling. "That's all? Is there anything else you can remember?" Naru asked her. "No, I'm sorry Naru, that was all, after that my alarm clock woke me up," Mai told him. She heard him curse strongly in English then he told her in Japanese, "Get to the office in thirty minutes; I want you to tell this to my parents." "I will, I promise," Mai said, and Naru hung up on her.

Twenty minutes after getting hastily dressed and having to get a greasy drive through breakfast, Mai got into the SPR office, to see Naru and his very grimfaced parents sitting on one of the couches. "Mai, take a seat, and tell my parents everything you told me," Naru ordered. Mai nodded and sat down on the couch across from them and told the Davis's what she had told Naru. Martin Davis then spoke; luckily Mai knew enough to understand him, "Was there anything at the bottom of the crack in the ground?" Luella was about to repeat the question in Japanese but Mai said, "I can underrstand," in English. Mai repeated in her less eloquent English, "No sirr, I coulld not see what was at the bottom. I onlly saw Eugene fall in, and then my allarm cllock went off, and woke me up."

"I see," the disappointed man said, "Thank you for sharing this with us." "But, why did Eugene appear to you though, and not Oliver?" Luella asked. "Well… I think I saw Eugene's ghost beforre in visions. He hellped me in otherr cases," Mai admitted. "Starting. When?" Naru asked; there was ice in his voice that sent chills up Mai's spine. "Excuse me?" Mai asked in Japanese. "When was the first time you spoke with Eugene," Naru clarified. "Ever since you investigated that old hospital by my school. He came to me in a dream, but he never told me who he was," Mai said. "I see, and you never thought to tell me about this…why?" Naru said, his anger was almost palpable. "I didn't know! Naru, I thought they were just dreams, I didn't know that you had a twin brother! I thought they were…" Mai's face turned red and she clammed up.

"That will be all, Mai. You can go to work now," Naru told her. Mai nodded and went to her office. As soon as Mai closed the door, Naru said through grit teeth, "That little idiot!" "Oliver," Martin said, "You were too hard on her. It isn't her fault." "That doesn't change the fact that she's an idiot," Oliver Davis stubbornly said as he stood up and walked to a window. Luella and Martin stood beside him and Luella said, "Oliver, I know how important this is to you. We loved Eugene so much, losing him; it felt like our hearts were ripped out. But Oliver, don't use him as an excuse to drive away the new people in your life." Oliver just stood silently looking out the window.

 **Author's Note: I'm writing Mai over-pronouncing her 'L's and 'R's because she's not a fluent English speaker. When I was learning French I tended to over-pronounce certain sounds myself, especially ones I wasn't familiar with.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **DP**

It was late afternoon, early evening when the Fenton's went to see a lawyer about adopting Danielle. The lawyer, Mr. Hoole, was old, with a bald head and a white goatee, and was very deep in thought at the moment. At last, Mr. Hoole spoke, "This case; is unprecedented, in the very legal meaning of the word. Human cloning is illegal in this country, and aside from that, there are…other issues to contend with." "Like what?" Danny's Dad asked the lawyer. "Well, this young lady's," Mr. Hoole indicated Danielle with his right hand, "existence can be interpreted a number of ways as you can imagine. Genetically, she is your daughter, but you, Mrs. Fenton, did not give birth to her so technically, she could be said to be your son's offspring. I could argue this, if you would like, that as her closest genetic relative; that your son should be the one to apply for adoption."

"What?! But, I can't… I don't have a job, and I mean, come on, I'm only 15!" Danny said. Mr. Hoole nodded at this, "This is true young man. However, that may be the simplest course for Danielle here," Mr. Hoole nodded at Danielle then addressed her directly, "Danielle, the fact is that you were artificially manufactured, illegally might I add, by a now known criminal. You could be seen as not so much a person in the legal sense, as a…product of a crime. As such, it could be argued, that you have no legal rights afforded to a more…naturally born human being." "Then, is it hopeless?" Danny's Mom asked. "Not necessarily," Mr. Hoole said as he raised a finger to his temple. "You young man," Mr. Hoole turned to Danny, "Are a very important person now, I'm surprised the governments of the world haven't been calling your family to offer rewards for saving us all. This may give you leverage to use to have the government recognize Danielle's rights so that she may be adopted.

"And," Mr. Hoole smirked a little, "no government in the world would want to be seen as being mean to a cute little girl like Danielle. No, I think we may have a chance depending on what happens next." "So, you mean that telling everyone the truth was the right thing to do?" Danny asked. "Yes indeed, I do believe that was the smartest move you could have made," Mr. Hoole said. "Thank you sir," Danny's Mom said as they got up and shook Mr. Hoole's hand. After shaking hands with Danny's Parents, Mr. Hoole offered his hand to Danny, and he took it. "On a personal note, young man, I want to thank you for saving our planet. I will fight as hard as I can to see this through for you," Mr. Hoole promised him as the Fenton's left Mr. Hoole's office.

As the Fenton's drove home Danny's Mom said, "Well, he looked like he knew what was what." "Yeah," Danny's Dad said, "I think that we can trust Mr. Hoole. For now we just gotta wait and see what happens." They drove home, and saw that it was surrounded by reporters. "Aw poop," Danny said as he and Danielle went Ghost. Danielle grabbed Jack and Danny grabbed his Mom and the two halfas intangibly flew inside their house. Danny checked the time and said, "Hey, Mom, Dad, I had plans to see Tucker, if that's alright with you?" "Alright," Danny's Dad told him, "But be home by seven, unless a ghost attacks then call us ASAP." "Got it," Danny said then turned to Danielle, "You want to come too?" "Nah," Danielle said as she turned back to her Human Form, "I'm gonna help Mom make dinner." "Hey, you called me 'Mom'," Danny's Mom said, and ruffled a blushing Danielle's hair.

"See ya," Danny said as he flew out of his house and straight for City Hall. Tucker was waiting in his usual clothes, and he looked exhausted. "Man, Tuck, are you okay?" Danny asked. "Nasty Burger, need, now, please," Tucker mumbled. Danny picked him up and flew to the Nasty Burger and got him a double bacon Nasty Burger with extra bacon. Tucker tore into his food and as soon as it was done he sighed in relief. "Thanks dude, you're a life saver," Tucker said. "Is running Amity Park really that bad!?" Danny asked in surprise. "Yeah, a lot of stuff went down. I don't know how Vlad could do that job and still be a pain in our butts like he was," Tucker told him, "Meetings with the City Council, meetings with the constituents, meetings with the Press, keeping everything on schedule, and having to do ALL that while working on my own special project." "Special project?" Danny asked.

To answer him, Tucker pulled out his PDA and opened up a file and showed it to Danny. Danny saw a picture of two F's, one on top of the other, surrounded by a green ghost with a cancel symbol on it and the words 'Foley's Fighters' below. "Foley's Fighters? Wait a minute, is that something like 'Master's Blasters?" Danny asked. "Kind of like that, but bigger. And they're paid by the city, so you don't have to worry about them taking your money after saving you," Tucker said. "Why do you need a bunch of guys running around like that anyway, you got me; and Dani's back too," Danny pointed out. "Yeah, but say that you want to leave town for a while, go on vacation? Or maybe you go to College somewhere; someone's gotta step up to the plate," Tucker told Danny. "Huh…I didn't think about that," Danny admitted. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, that gives me an idea… What if we make some kind of…anti-ghost network or something? I mean, you remember Shibuya Psychic Research?" Danny said. "Oh yeah, I remember them, that was some crazy stuff they could do," Tucker said. "Yeah, so, I'm thinking, what if we contact other ghost fighters, around the country and around the world? We could share info, tech, tips, maybe we could even see about talking to ghosts, maybe getting them to deal with things on their end," Danny said. "That would be nice," Tucker admitted, "So anyway, how are things with Dani, and Sam?" "So far, so good. We talked to a lawyer today who thinks that my parents have a chance of adopting Dani because we told everyone who she was right off the bat. He also thinks that I could use that whole 'Earth's Greatest Hero' thing too," Danny told Tuck.

Just then, a massive explosion rocked the Nasty Burger, "What was that!?" Tucker yelled. Danny went Ghost and flew outside while Tucker ran after him. "Danny, you see anything?" Tucker asked. "No, and my Ghost Sense isn't going off either!" Danny yelled back then saw that a building was demolished, and fire was starting to spread. "Call the fire department!" Danny yelled as he flew to the flames. Danny looked around and saw a family surrounded by flames and quickly flew to them. Danny made two copies and grabbed the Mom, Dad, and two kids and flew them to safety. "Stay here," Danny said as he flew back. Danny didn't see any more people in danger and quickly used his ice ray to extinguish the flames. A fire engine quickly came screaming down as firefighters looked all around to see that the fire was already gone.

"Danny Phantom, did you stop this?" one firefighter asked. "Yeah, I was with the Mayor at the Nasty Burger when we heard an explosion. What used to be here?" Danny asked. Danny and the firefighters looked around and saw a bunch of burnt pages scattered everywhere. Danny picked up a page that didn't look all that burnt and looked at it. The page wasn't in English, it was some other language he couldn't read, and there were drawings of some kind of monster, it looked like it had the face of a three eyed pig and the body and arms of a muscular man, tentacles where feet would be, and four bat wings. "What the heck is this supposed to be?" Danny wondered. Danny put the page in his pocket, and looked around. He thought he saw the wind move, but he couldn't be sure. "Do you guys need me for anything?" Danny asked the firefighters. "No, we'll handle the rest, and then the police will investigate the explosion, unless the FBI or Homeland Security get involved," one firefighter told him, and Danny flew off.

 **GH**

Mai stretched out as she looked at the clock, it was only a few more minutes before SPR closed for the day. Nothing had happened except for the Davis's telling everyone else what had happened to Eugene Davis. Mai's thoughts drifted to Naru's dead twin, she couldn't help but wonder what Naru would have been like if he hadn't died. _Would Naru have been just a little bit nicer, maybe? I mean, in my dreams, Eugene was so nice..._ Mai thought about how her own parents had died, _I can't imagine how it would have been if I had had a sibling that died._ "Taniyama-san?" Mai blinked and looked to see that Dr. Luella Davis was in her office, "Oliver says that it's time to close for the day."

"Oh, right, sorry," Mai said, "And, you don't have to call me Taniyama-san if you don't want to Dr. Davis, most people just call me Mai." "I will remember that, Mai," Luella said as Mai made sure her office was cleaned up, she then looked around, "Where's Dr. Martin and Naru…Oliver…whoever he is?" Mai was starting to feel a little embarrassed at not knowing how to refer to her boss around his adopted mother. "Martin and Oliver already left, Martin thought that they needed to talk about things and Oliver asked me to help take you home," Luella explained. "Okay," Mai said, "Thank you very much." Mai and Luella went in her car and Mai gave Luella directions to her apartment. As they drove, Mai's head was swimming; she didn't know what to say to the woman driving her home.

"So… ummm… Has…your son always been so…" Mai couldn't think of the right word to say that wouldn't offend Luella. "Narcissistic?" Luella answered for her and Mai stood up in shock. "Well…yeah," Mai admitted. Luella sighed a little, "You need to understand Mai, Oliver and Eugene were opposites, but they balanced each other out. And also, they were both psychic, and identical twins share a bond unknown to other siblings. When Martin and I adopted them, they were 9 years old and their personalities had already begun to form. I guess you could say that Oliver was the 'evil twin' while Eugene was the 'good twin'." "So, he was nicer before?" Mai asked. "Eugene was always the popular one, more social and friendly," Luella explained, "but Oliver did try to make friends before…" Luella stopped at a red light and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring such painful things up!" Mai apologized. "No, it's alright. You have a right to know after everything you've been through with my son," Luella said, and Mai looked around, "Take the next right at the STOP sign." Luella nodded and they drove on. "Now then, Mai, what do you think of Eugene's warning?" Luella asked her. "I don't know, that was the first time he ever spoke to me, before on cases he'd leave quiet hints, literally point me in the right direction to finding out some clue. I know that something big must be coming for him to speak," Mai admitted, she had tried not to think about it too much in the midst of everything else that was happening. "I know that you've worked with Danny Phantom in the past. Do you think he may be able to help?" Luella asked. "Maybe, after all, he is a superhero," Mai said as they reached her apartment. Mai thanked Luella for driving her home, and went inside.

After a small ramen dinner, Mai showered and got ready for bed, and dreamed again.

 ** _All around her was fire, as monsters flew through the sky above. Mai looked and watched as Ayako and Monk tried to fight the monsters together. "Look out!" Mai yelled as one monster that looked like a bat with an octopus head breathed fire at them. Mai was too late, and she saw the flames burn them alive. "NO!" Mai screamed. "Mai!" Mai turned and saw Naru destroy the monster with his psychic powers. "We can do this Mai! Together!" Naru told her as he reached out his hand. But when Mai looked at his face, she saw a skull instead. The skull said, "Together!"_**

Mai woke up with a scream and immediately looked around her. She checked her alarm clock and saw it was only an hour before she was supposed to wake up. "What's happening to me?" Mai wondered as she hugged her knees to her chest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **DP**

It was just after breakfast when someone knocked on the Fenton's door. "I'll get it," Jazz offered and opened the door. It was the two agents from the Guys In White. Danny and Danielle immediately went Ghost and Danny said, "You got some nerve showing up at my house." "Hold on," the black one said, "We're not here to fight you," the white one said. "Then what do you want?" Danny asked. "We've been ordered to…invite you and your family to join the Guys In White," the black one said. Everyone stared at the Agents until the white one awkwardly asked, "Can we come in?" "Um… I guess," Danny's Mom said and the Agents sat down on the couch while the Fenton's all stood around them. "Why should I join you guys? I'm a hero now, I got superpowers, and if I need a gadget, I can use my parent's gadgets, or ask them to make new ones," Danny stated bluntly.

"Well," the black one said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a contract while the white one pulled a pen out of his own coat, "We can offer you the best training facilities in the world, as well as connections to other ghost hunting organizations around the world. We also have extensive research into ghostly activity." "Uh huh," Jazz said as she looked over the contract then handed it to her Dad. "Tucker and Sam told me that you two guys went running after a whole bunch of coincidences scared you guys out of your bleached undies," Danny said, and Danielle laughed out loud. The Agents looked awkwardly at each other, and then at the Fenton's. "Well," the white one said, "we didn't know what to expect, and well, it was quite a few coincidences." "You guys aren't bringing much to the table like you did last time," Danny's Dad pointed out.

The two Agents looked at each other, and then nodded. The two then got up, got in front of Danny, and fell to their knees. "OH PLEASE, YOU NEED TO JOIN OUR ORGANIZATION!" the white one yelled, grabbing Danny's right hand while the black one grabbed Danny's left hand. "The President is threatening to cut our budget in half if we can't get better results! He heard about the times we confronted you, and says that if word ever gets out to the public, he'll terminate the Agency!" the black one yelled. "I've never had any other job! All my missions are classified! If I lose this, I'll have to move in with my Mom and her fourteen cats!" the white one yelled. "We are useful! We swear! You can help us be more effective! Just tell us what you want, and you'll get it!" the black one yelled.

"Sheesh!" Danny said and looked at his family, "I don't know if this is more funny or sad." The two Agents had started to actually cry and beg for Danny to help them, and Danny finally went intangible to get them to let go of him. "Geeze, give me a minute," Danny said. Danny then turned to his family, "Let's go…somewhere else and talk about this." "Yeah," Danny's Dad agreed, and they all, except for the Agents, headed to the Lab. Once the door to the Lab was closed, Danielle started laughing again, "Oh man, I almost think we should join I feel so sorry for those guys!" "You weren't hunted by them," Danny told her, "I kind of want to see them get defunded."

"I don't know Danny," Danny's Dad pointed out to him, "They could help if they do have research that we don't have. Could help us come up with better weapons." "And, since you'll be working for the government," Danny's Mom continued, "You'd probably be paid to work for them, and it could help you meet other ghost hunters like the Shibuya Psychic Research team." Danny thought about all that quietly, and then his Dad told him, "It's your choice son. We won't make you join them if you don't want to." "Hmmm…" Danny thought about his options, for once he was holding all the cards. _Is this what Vlad felt like all the time?_ He wondered, "Do you think it could get Dani's adoption through faster?" "Maybe," Jazz said. "Alright then, let's do it," Danny said. "Okay," Danny's Parents said, and the Fenton's went back to the Guys In White Agents.

"Alright, I made my decision," Danny told them, and waited for five seconds as the Agents looked like they were sweating bullets. "I'm going to join the Guys In White, under three-" "Four," Jazz said. "Four conditions," Danny said, he didn't know what Jazz wanted, but he wanted to see what she had in mind. "Name them and we'll see what the Agency can do," the black Agent said. "One," Danny said, "I gotta be paid like anyone else, or at least have the money in some kind of trust fund. Two, you need to promise me that you'll treat Dani here," Dani waved as she went Ghost, "won't be targeted. Three, if it's possible I want the government to help get her adopted by my parents." Jazz then said, "And finally, you won't unfairly persecute any of their descendants."

Everyone turned to look at Jazz and she said, "What? We need to think about this, these two are going to grow up some day, and they might have offspring that have their powers." Danny's Mom then looked at Danny and he turned completely red, "That's not happening for a long time!" Danny said, then held up his left hand and put his right over his heart, "I swear!" "Alright," his Mom said, and the Agents said, "We'll get back to you in…48 hours, Monday." With that settled, the Agents left.

"That was some quick thinking Jazzy-pants," Danny's Dad congratulated. "Well, someone has to think about the long term," Jazz answered smugly. "Alright, if that's done, I'm gonna go head out to see Sam," Danny told his parents. "Can I come too?" Danielle asked, looking from Danny to his Parents. "It's okay with us," Danny's Mom told her, "But you need to listen to Danny, okay sweetie?" "Okay," Danielle said as the two halfas went Ghost and flew to Sam's house.

 **GH**

Mai had a hard time staying up the day after her nightmare. Not helping was the fact that Naru had found no credible cases for ghost activity, or any leads to where Eugene's body was. Around lunch time Mai made an especially strong cup of tea for her to stay awake. That was also when Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John had arrived. "G'day everyone," John greeted Naru, Lin, and the Davis's, "Has there been any news?" "None," Lin stated bluntly. "I can't believe that," Monk said as he sat down, "You'd think that after the ghosts helped Danny Phantom save the world that there'd be thousands of sightings now that no sane person can deny ghosts are real." "That's the problem," Lin told him, "We're getting a lot of cases; the problem is that none of them are credible. People are yelling 'GHOST' with every stray gust of wind."

"Amateurs," Ayako said haughtily. "So she can speak," Monk said, and Ayako turned away from him. "Come on now, this isn't like you," John told them both. Mai finally spoke, "They've been like this all day?" "Longer," Masako said, "They've been acting like children ever since the Professors Davis arrived." Monk and Ayako both glared daggers at the small medium, and she held herself imperiously anyway. "Now now, there's no need for this fighting," Luella said. "Look, I know that things have been very stressful for all of us. I think, we need to let out the elephant in the room," Luella then said, translating for Martin. Everyone looked at them, and took a deep breath to calm down; a lot of the stress was because of the events of only two weeks ago.

"The world was almost destroyed," Martin said through Luella, "this little blue planet, the only home humanity has ever known. For the first time in human history, our entire species faced a near death experience. We all made decisions that we now must live with. I think that we need to all stay here, and discuss it, like adults and professionals. Oliver!" Naru came in from his office five seconds later.

"In the interests of harmony and cooperation," Martin told Naru in English, "we will all talk about our feelings about what happened during the 'Disasteroid Incident.' I would like you to join us." "Very well," Naru said and everyone gathered together in a circle. Everyone stood there, not sure who should speak first.

Finally, Mai spoke up. "I was so afraid," the young woman confessed, "I thought 'this is it, I'm going to die'. I… wanted to be with everyone, anyone, and I realized, I wanted to be with the people I cared about most. But…I couldn't reach any of you; I had no idea where you were. I tried calling everyone, but only John picked up, and took me to his church. My parents were Christians, but I'd stopped going to church after they died. All we could do was try to be there for the orphans, and pray. And…" Mai started to tear up, "It still didn't feel like it was enough." Ayako went to hug Mai, but Mai shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Madoka and I were in England, as you already knew," Naru told her. "You could have at least picked up when I called you!" the stressed out Mai yelled back, stunning everyone. "I couldn't," Naru told her, and looked to his parents. "It was our fault," Luella told Mai, "We disconnected everything. We…were trying to contact Eugene." Mai didn't say anything for two minutes before dully saying, "I understand." Everyone looked around to see who would speak up next.

"I already explained to you what I was doing," Masako at last said. "I thought that it was the end as well. I wanted to see my family when I died." "Is that all?" Luella asked her. "That is all, although, I admit," Masako brought her kimono sleeve to her mouth and said, "When the world did not end, I was filled with relief. It was only after Danny Phantom saved the world that I realized how much I wasn't really ready to die yet."

John was the next to respond, "I admit, that was my feeling as well. I've always strove to live by God's Word, and I like to think that I've been a good shepherd for my flock. But as Disasteroid drew closer, I lost my faith." Everyone was surprised at this answer. "I didn't know what to do, so I tried to at least use my last moments with the children, comforting them so that they wouldn't die feeling alone and afraid. But, my faith returned after Danny Phantom and all the ghosts saved the world." "I…couldn't tell," Mai told John. "I didn't want you to know," John responded, "I was fighting as hard as I could not to soil myself I was so afraid."

Everyone turned to Monk and Ayako at that point. Neither of them spoke up for five minutes, until at last they realized it was no use. They looked at each other and finally, Ayako spoke. "We were both together. In a love hotel. I just thought, 'It's the end of the world, might as well try to enjoy it'." Mai, John, and Masako were all red faced at this revelation, and Monk looked slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything. That left the Davis's and Lin. Lin spoke up first, "I returned to China. My parents and I had grown apart, and I decided to try to repair things between us before the end. As it turned out, my younger sister had also had a son born on that day. We named my nephew Chen, 'morning' to celebrate Earth's new beginning." "That's amazing," Mai confessed. "The world's changed Mai, you're too young to notice, but it has, things seem to be changing for the better. Whether it lasts or not…" Lin didn't finish.

Martin at last told everyone what he, his wife, and son had done, while Luella interpreted for him. "Luella, Oliver, and I were all together, trying to reach Eugene. We were trying to focus Oliver's powers, trying to reach out to Eugene. But, we couldn't. We kept on trying, until at last Luella decided that maybe it would work better if we tried again, where Eugene died. We haven't tried yet, because Oliver is still recovering from our attempts during the Disasteroid Incident," Martin explained. Everyone looked at one another; many new things had been learned about each other. Mai felt like, it had all brought them closer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DP**

Danny and Dani made it to Sam's house and knocked on her window. Sam let them in and said, "What, you're on babysitting duty now?" "Not exactly, Sam, I have something I want you to look at," Danny told her and took out the charred page with the monster on it. Sam took the page and looked closely at it. "Hmmm," Sam said as she looked closer at it, "Where'd you get this?" "You remember that building that exploded yesterday? Well I found that in the wreckage. Let's just say I wondered if maybe that explosion was related to this," Danny told her. "Wait; was it that new occult shop near the Nasty Burger?" Sam asked him. "It was close enough that the explosion shook the Nasty Burger, I don't know if it was an occult shop or not," Danny told her.

"This could be bad," Sam said as she checked the books on her bookshelf. "What's wrong? I mean come on, it's just a picture. And even if it's a ghost, we can all team up and kick its butt," Danielle said. "That's the problem," Sam said as she took out an old tome bound in brown leather, with strange markings in glowing green ink on the front cover, "This thing might not be a ghost." "WHAT!?" Danny and Danielle yelled in surprise. "It might be something a lot worse," Sam continued as she dug through the old tome until she found the page she wanted and sat down on her bed, "Check this out."

Danny and Danielle sat next to her, Danny on her right and Danielle on her left as they both turned Human and looked at the page. "Asmoroth?" Danny read out loud. "Yes, it says here that Asmoroth is a servant to the Old Ones, ancient beings older than our solar system and more powerful than anything we've ever encountered. If what this old tome is saying is true, Asmoroth could eat Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, Nocturne, Undergrowth, and Vortex combined for lunch," Sam told Danny. Danny swallowed at that thought, he barely survived a lot of those fights; the thought that there was something out there even stronger than all of them combined was a nightmare. "What can this guy even do that makes him so special?" Danielle asked.

Sam continued reading, "Asmoroth can summon forth minions that breathe fire and can tear a man in two, while Asmoroth himself can make lightning erupt from his tentacles. He can breathe fire, and his bellows can make mountains quake in fear. His wing beats can destroy forests, and when he speaks he can command the very oceans to move at his will." "Oh," was all Danielle could say. "Okay…maybe I was wrong? Maybe Asmoroth has nothing to do with that explosion, and this is all just a huge, terrifying…coincidence?" Danny tried to say. "I think it's a little too late to start doubting yourself now Danny," Sam told him, "And let's face it, coincidences don't exactly happen to us, not when it's supernatural stuff." "Oh man," Danny groaned and lay down on Sam's bed.

"Hey, come on now Danny, it might not be all that bad," Sam told him. "I mean, we've fought some pretty tough guys before, and survived. And, don't forget, you're not alone now. Now we can get your family to help too, maybe muscle the Guys In White to help too." "Oh yeah, those guys came by earlier, before we came to you," Danielle said. "Say what?" Sam replied. "Yeah, they want Danny to join them or the President will cut their budget in half. They were literally begging him to join," Danielle said chuckling at the memory. "Yeah," Danny whispered then he got a look in his eyes, "Yeah…Maybe we can get them to help."

"Yeah, but I think you should wait first," Sam told him. "There are some signs as to whether or not Asmoroth is coming. We should wait until we have something more concrete to give them." "Okay," Danny said, "What are the signs?" "Alright, let's see," Sam said as she turned the page. "The first sign will be the dead talking to the living. The second sign will be a young maiden will dream of his destructive ways. But the third and final sign will mean that he will come within three days. The third sign will be that the sky will rain purple, and the moon will turn green." "Then I guess we're good then," Danny told her, "I mean, none of that stuff has happened, yet."

 **GH**

The day went by as the rest had; no new cases that interested Naru or that the Davis's believed was reliable. One man in a suit even tried to bribe them into saying that his hotel was haunted in order to drum up more publicity for it. Naru was so annoyed at the man that Mai almost thought he would use his PK on him. Aside from that, nothing truly noteworthy happened. It was approaching closing time, and Martin Davis came into Mai's office, "Mai, if you have no other plans, Luella and I would like to treat you to dinner." "Um, thank you, Drr. Davis. Is therre a rrestaurrant you had in mind?" Mai wasn't sure what to think of the offer, but she didn't want to offend the Davis's either. "Actually, it was Oliver's idea, he suggested a restaurant, Aka Suzume, but he said that if you accepted the offer that you should dress well," Martin explained.

"I see…" Mai said. Mai thought about it and wondered if she had any 'good' clothes she could wear. She did have one dress she had been saving up for. "Allrright, when can I expect you to pick me up?" Mai finally said. "Around 6:30," Martin told her. "I will be rready by then, thank you Dr. Davis," Mai promised as she got her office in order. Mai followed Martin out and spotted Naru on the way. "You accepted," Naru stated to Mai in English. "Yes," Mai answered, "I just need to get my dress." Naru didn't respond to that, but he did change the subject, "Have you had any more dreams?" Mai was disappointed that that's what he wanted to talk about, and a chill ran up her spine as she remembered her nightmare. "I haven't had any more dreams about Eugene," she said quickly then turned to Martin and said in English, "I will see you at 6:30," and she quickly left SPR before anyone could ask about her nightmare.

Mai spotted Ayako about to leave in her car and ran to her, "Ayako, can you give me a ride?" "Alright," Ayako told her, and Mai got in the passenger seat. "The Davis's invited me to dinner, and I need to go to my house to get some money so I can buy a dress for it," Mai told Ayako. "I see," Ayako said, and as she drove she had a small smirk on her face. "It sounds like the Davis's might want this to be something more than dinner." "What?" Mai asked. "Well, let's see, their son is a powerful psychic, and you've got quite a lot of potential yourself," Ayako said, "They might want you to help them have some powerful grandchildren." Mai couldn't bring herself to say anything to that, but her head had turned a very shiny shade of red at the thought of having children with Naru.

Mai felt a small amount of relief when they reached her apartment and quickly ran inside. The teen found her money and counted it out; she had saved all of ¥75000 for this dress and put the money in her purse. Ayako was waiting for her and asked, "Alright, where to?" "The Mall on Hajime road," Mai told her, and the older woman drove that way. As they went Mai couldn't help but ask, "So…Ayako, are you and Monk an item now?" "Definitely not," Ayako told her, "That was a one-time mistake. And if the world were to end tomorrow, it would NOT happen again." "But then, why did it happen at all?" Mai asked; partially to get back at her and partially out of genuine curiosity. "Please, just drop it," Ayako told her, she sounded extremely tired.

Mai stopped asking, and they made it to the Mall. Mai headed straight for the dress shop and saw the dress she wanted. It was a nice Lincoln green long sleeved lace dress. Mai grabbed it and checked the size; it was three sizes too big for her. Mai went to the cashier and asked, "Excuse me, do you have this in a size 6?" "Ah, you're in luck," the cashier answered, "We have one more size 6 dress in that style." The cashier ran to the back and brought back a sky blue dress. Mai looked at it and was slightly disappointed, she was hoping for a Lincoln green shade. _Like they say in America I guess, 'beggars can't be choosers',_ Mai thought and said, "Thank you very much." The cashier checked out the dress she brought out and said, "That will be ¥63000." "Really!?" Mai said. The cashier nodded, "We had a minor surplus and reduced the charge." "Thank you," Mai said as she gave the cashier ¥64000 and received her change.

Mai was smiling as she walked out of the store and Ayako got a look at her dress. "Ooh, you have some good taste in dresses," Ayako told her, "Do you have any shoes to go with this?" Mai's deer in the headlights look was all the answer Ayako needed. "I thought so. So tell me Mai, how much money do you still have?" "¥12437, there was a surplus," Mai told her. "Ah, then you're in luck," Ayako said as they headed for the shoe store.

Ayako had Mai sit down while she went and got four different pairs of shoes for her to try on. Mai tried on all the shoes, the first had four inch heels that she could barely walk in, and the next was six inches, Mai couldn't walk three steps before Ayako had to keep her from twisting her ankle. "Mai, you're so clumsy," Ayako told her. "I'm not used to heels like this! I never had to wear them before!" Mai pointed out. "True," Ayako admitted. The next pair was a pair of open toed two inch heels that were much more comfortable. The last pair was round toed and Mai loved it, and it only cost her ¥10000. As Mai walked out of the store she commented, "It's going to be a long time before I can splurge again."

"Do you need help with your makeup?" Ayako asked as they got into the car. "No, I can handle myself alright," Mai told her and saw that she had 45 minutes to get ready. By the time they got back to Mai's home, she had 30 minutes left. "Thank you so much Ayako," Mai yelled as she jumped out of the car and ran into her apartment. "Take care!" Ayako told her before Mai shut her door.

 _Later That Night_

It was Naru that knocked on Mai's door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see him in a nice black suit with red tie and his hair was combed. Naru's own eyes widened when he saw her, and for a second he couldn't think of anything to say before he reverted back to his usual form, "So, you can look nice when needed." "You look like a gentleman," Mai neutrally responded as he escorted her to a car the Davis's had rented. Luella wore a long sleeved backless Lincoln green dress and silver earrings with a pearl necklace with matching heels while Martin wore a suit like Naru's except with a dark blue tie. "Mai, you look very radiant," Martin complimented her. "Thank you," Mai said with a blushing smile.

As they drove to the restaurant, the Davis's and Mai had a conversation about Mai, how she grew up, what her interests were, and in return told Mai a few stories about Naru when he was younger. Naru himself remained silent, though Mai thought she saw some color in his cheeks when his parents talked about his childhood. At last they reached the restaurant Aka Suzume, and sat down to eat.

However, as soon as Mai took a bite, she had a vision:

 ** _All around her was on fire._**

 ** _The ground below her cracked open, and a roar as if Hell itself was torn asunder tore through the air._**

 ** _Mai looked as the moon turned green and the rain was purple._**

 ** _"This is it Mai!" Eugene yelled, and then she saw him carried away by the bat monsters with octopus heads from her nightmare and all he could do was yell, "TELL THEM!"_**

Mai returned to the present to see that she was on the floor as people crowded around her. Mai looked around and saw the Davis's and Naru and yelled, "Help me!" Naru helped Mai up and she said, "Something is wrong, terribly wrong!" "Out of my way!" Naru yelled at the people crowding her as he forced his way outside. "Mai, what is happening?" he asked as soon as no one except his parents was the only ones nearby. "I've been having visions," Mai told him, "I just had one. Naru, I think I've seen the end of the world. There were monsters, and the moon turned green! And in this last one, I saw Eugene again, I watched him being carried away by monsters, and the last things he told me to do was to warn you about it!"

"What could this all mean?" Luella asked. "Naru," Mai said, "I think we may need to reach out to Danny Phantom. He's fought monsters before like we haven't." "I think I agree with you," Naru said as he looked up at the moon, and Mai had to hold her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. The moon was turning green and it was starting to rain...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **DP**

"This is bad," Danny commented as him, Sam, and Danielle watched the News from Japan. "In a freak weather phenomenon that has never been recorded before, the moon over Japan appears to have turned green, and rain samples collected have confirmed that the rain is purple. Health officials are warning citizens to keep out of the rain until it has been confirmed the cause of the strange phenomenon," the reporter stated, and then thunder rolled. "It's not just Japan," Sam said as she looked out her window, it was raining purple outside too. "But…we never heard about anyone having nightmares about monsters and stuff…" Danny said as he started to pace. Just then Danny and Sam's phones rang; it was Tucker putting them on a party line.

"Please tell me you guys are seeing the rain too," Tucker pleaded. "Yeah, and it's happening in Japan too," Sam told him. "What could this all be about?" Tucker asked. Sam told Tucker about Asmoroth, once she was done explaining it to Tucker he asked, "Why now though?" "I don't know Tuck," Danny told him, "I guess all that peace and quiet before was just the calm before the storm." "Danny, do you think that Disasteroid could have caused this? Could the meteor broken some kind of alignment or something?" Tucker asked. "That's pretty superstitious of you, Tuck," Sam commented. "It's raining purple and the moon turned green! What's natural about that!?" Tucker asked, "People are calling the Mayor's Office like no one's business as if I somehow have a clue what's going on! What can I tell them, some Demon God is going to go on a rampage in three days?!"

"I don't know Tuck…" Danny said then he got an idea. "Wait, wait, what if there's someone we can talk to about this." "Who?" Sam, Danielle, and Tucker all asked. "Clockwork, when we first met, after he helped me deal with my…Dark Side…he told me that he knew everything. And he can control Time don't forget, maybe if all else fails he can take me back in time and stop this stuff from happening," Danny told them. "Do you think he'll help? I mean the last time we asked your parents ended up never getting married, and your Mom was married to Vlad," Tucker reminded Danny. "Don't remind me," Danny said, "But seriously, what other choice do we have?" "Not many," Tucker admitted. "I'm coming with you," Sam told Danny. "Me too," Danielle said. "Okay," Danny said and asked Tucker through the phone, "Tuck, you coming?"

"Sorry dude, but I'm the Mayor now, I gotta stay here and tell people something. Gotta make sure we're ready for…whatever comes," Tucker told him. "Alright, we'll see you soon," Danny said and he and Sam hung up their phones. "Alright, let's go," Sam said, and as if on cue, her parents opened up the door. "And just where do you think you're going young lady?" Mrs. Manson asked. "We have no idea what's in that rain, for all we know it could be highly acidic! We are not letting you go out in that," Mr. Manson told her. "But Dad, I think this might be ghost related," she told him. "I can help Danny figure out who's causing all this. And don't forget," Danny then went Ghost and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her immaterial and allowing Danielle to walk through her, "Danny can make me intangible, the rain can pass right through me and I won't feel a thing."

The Manson's did not look satisfied, "I don't like the idea of you having a boy in your room without our permission," Mrs. Manson told her. "Oh come on," Sam told her, "Can we compromise here or something? This could be another disaster waiting to happen, even worse than Disasteroid!" The Manson's thought about it, and after a minute Mr. Manson finally said, "Fine, but we expect you to be back home no later than," he checked his watch, "7:30." "Okay, I can deal with that," Sam said. Danielle went Ghost and Danny picked Sam up bridal style and nervously looked at the Manson's who clearly weren't approving of the way he was holding their daughter, "Uh, bye."

The three of them flew off after going intangible and made a bee line for Fenton Works. As soon as they got inside Danny's Parents asked, "Danny, do you know if this weird rain is ghost related?" "Uhhh…" Danny couldn't think of how to explain something like an intergalactic demon or whatever Asmoroth was, luckily, Sam stepped in, "Yes, definitely ghost related. We were about to go into the Ghost Zone to find out what was going on." "Yeah. Look, Mom, Dad, there's a few ghosts that aren't all bad. One of them is Clockwork. Remember when Vlad, Sam, and Tucker all got ecto-acne? Clockwork helped me figure out what was causing it. He once told me that he knows everything, so I figure that he knows how to fix this mess," Danny told his parents. "Alright, I think we should meet this Clockwork," Danny's Mom told him. "Is that really necessary?" Danielle asked, only for Sam to pull her and Danny aside and say, "We don't have much time! Just let 'em come, we were going to have to use the Specter Speeder anyway."

"Okay," Danny told her, then turned to his parents, "Let's go." The Fenton's and Sam headed straight for the Lab and all piled into the Specter Speeder. Danny's Mom opened the Ghost Portal, and the Specter Speeder flew in.

 **GH**

Naru called all of SPR in, and within thirty minutes everyone was gathered in the Main Office. "You've all seen what's happening," Naru told them. "And we don't have many clues to go on. We know that both the moon's change and the purple rain are supernatural in origin. For the past several days, Mai has had visions of monsters destroying civilization as we know it. Minutes before the moon and rain changed, Mai had another vision in which something came out of the Earth. Whatever is causing this, it is more powerful than anything we have ever encountered before." "Yes, but WHAT is it?" John asked, "And why did only Mai have visions? Or did you have visions too, Masako?" "No, I have had no visions involving this," Masako told him. "It's somehow connected to Eugene," Mai told everyone, "All the visions I've had of him he was trying to warn me about something coming. I think that whatever is doing this will be coming soon."

"Then what can we do?" Monk asked, "I mean, let's face it, we don't even have a clue what we're up against. I've never heard of any ghost, youkai, spirit, or demon that could do something like this." "I may have an idea," Lin then said and turned to Mai, "Mai, in your visions, what did the monsters look like?" "They had bat bodies, and their heads looked like octopuses. And I saw one vision…where they killed Monk and Ayako by breathing fire," Mai told Lin, shivering in fear at the memory of the vision while Monk and Ayako turned pale. "I see…" Lin said and then got an even more serious look in his eyes. "I want you all to listen to me now. I think I know what is causing this."

Lin then explained to everyone, "This is an old legend that my master, who taught me the ways of onmyōdō. This year, marks five thousand years since the creature was sealed away from the Earth. It was a creature of immense power, which could destroy forests with the beating of its wings, level mountains with its screams, and even control the forces of nature. This creature was known as Asmoroth, or at least that is as close to its proper name as any human mouth can render it. Asmoroth was a terrifying force of nature; that threatened to destroy all of humanity, until the most powerful humans, in all their different ways, joined forces to battle it. Asmoroth's body was sealed into the Earth, and its soul was torn from it, for it could not be killed otherwise, and sent into the Void. I believe that the Void was actually space. It's possible that its soul returned when Disasteroid passed by Earth. And now, Asmoroth is reawakening."

"Do you know how this Asmoroth thing was sealed before?" Ayako asked. Lin shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that knowledge was lost. All I know was that the ones that battled Asmoroth were from many different lands. What spells they used, what psychic powers they could have possessed, even their names have all been lost. You would have to look very diligently for any mention of Asmoroth written down, and even then the legend might be wrong." "Then what can we do?" Luella asked. "Mai thought that we should contact Danny Phantom. He is the most powerful being around, he might be able to do battle with Asmoroth, with our help of course," Naru told everyone. "I don't think we have any other choice," Masako said, "Our power is limited. But, his seems to grow with each day." Everyone agreed to this course of action, and Naru called Danny Phantom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **DP**

The Fenton's were halfway to Clockwork's Tower when all of a sudden, Danny's phone went off. "Great reception," Danielle commented as Danny answered. "Hello?" Danny answered, wondering who was calling him. "Hello, Danny. This is Shibuya Kazuya," Shibuya Kazuya, aka Naru, said on the other end. "This isn't a good time," Danny told him, "I'm kind of busy trying to save the world…again." "If it has anything to do with Asmoroth, I'd say that this is the perfect time," Kazuya told him. "How do you know about Asmoroth?!" Danny yelled, making his Dad stop the Specter Speeder in its tracks. "What's going on?" Danny's Mom asked. "Mai has been having visions for several nights now about him. And it did first rain purple in Tokyo, Mai and I watched as the moon turned green. And Lin has explained to me about Asmoroth," Kazuya explained to him, "But, how do you know about Asmoroth?"

"Sam had a book about him, and an occult shop nearby blew up. We don't know why, but I saw a page with a picture of Asmoroth on it. I'm trying to figure out how I can beat him now," Danny told him. "Alright. We'll try to come to you then," Kazuya told Danny, "If what Lin's told us is true, then it will take every psychic you can find to defeat Asmoroth." "Alright, I've got a few people I can talk to myself. Get here soon," Danny told Kazuya, and Kazuya hang up. "Who was that?" Danny's Dad asked. "It was Shibuya Kazuya, he says he knows about this…ghost we're going to fight and thinks that we'll need the help of Shibuya Psychic Research if we're going to win," Danny explained. "Good idea," his Mom said, "They were all a big help when that Samurai Ghost showed up."

"What samurai ghost?" Danielle asked. Danny's Dad was about to explain, when all of a sudden the Specter Speeder was hit by something, and warning lights blared out. "Something's attacking us! Taking evasive action!" Danny's Dad yelled as he went on a loop-de-loop. "The ghost radar isn't picking up anything!" Danny's Mom yelled as the Specter Speeder was hit again. "That doesn't make sense!" Sam yelled. The Specter Speeder was attacked a third time and Sam yelled at Danny and Danielle, "You two need to get out there now!" "Got it!" they both yelled and went Ghost and phased out of the Specter Speeder. The two halfas soon spotted what was attacking, and it wasn't a ghost.

It had the body of a bat and an octopus head. Its octopus head was red while its body was constantly shifting from green to blue to yellow. "HEY SQUIDHEAD!" Danny yelled at the creature, "Try us on for size!" The monster was about to ram into the Specter Speeder, but then changed course and headed right for Danny and Danielle. Danny and Danielle separated and as soon as it was between them they blasted the monster with ghost rays. The creature screamed, it sounded like a fire alarm sounding underwater, and then it breathed fire right at Danielle! Danielle quickly surrounded herself with an ecto-energy shield. Danny flew at the monster and kicked it in its back, making it back off from Danielle.

The monster made its weird underwater fire alarm scream again and breathed fire at Danny, only for him to unleash his ice ray at it. Steam surrounded Danny and the monster as fire and ice power met, and Danny focused and poured more of his power into it. The monster screamed louder and the fire seemed to be even stronger. Danny poured even more power into his ice ray, and the monster matched his efforts. _No way! This thing is so strong! How can it keep making fire like this!?_ Danny wondered. Suddenly he saw a bright light, it was Danielle powering up a ghost ray above the monster where it couldn't see her. Danny and Danielle looked at each other and Danny yelled, "NOW!" "HAAA!" Danielle yelled as she unleashed a pure white ghost ray that tore through the monster. A loud scream like a lion inside a metal tunnel resounded everywhere and the monster was disintegrated!

Danny and Danielle were both surprised at that, and the Specter Speeder flew up beside them. "What was that?" Danny's Dad asked through the loudspeaker. "I think that that…thing is part of what's causing all the weird stuff going on," Danny answered as he and Danielle got back into the Specter Speeder. "Are you two okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah, fine," Danny and Danielle said as they turned human, "But that thing was tough," Danielle said. "You handled him great, Dani," Danny told her and the Specter Speeder flew on to Clockwork's Tower.

When they got there they saw that it was in ruins! "Oh no!" Danny said as he and Danielle went Ghost again. Three of the monsters that they had just fought flew around the Tower, trying to burn it to the ground. "Mom! Dad! Fire! Shoot! We have to stop them!" Danny yelled as he and Danielle flew at the monsters. Danielle and Danny blindsided two of them and blasted them away from the Tower while the Specter Speeder blasted the third. The monsters all screamed in unison and breathed fire at them, Danny and Danielle managed to avoid it but the Specter Speeder was hit and started to go down. "Danielle, save our family and Sam! I'll distract them!" Danny yelled as he split into six copies. The Danny's dodged the monsters' fire and blasted them with ghost rays, keeping their attention on him.

In the meantime, Danielle flew at the Specter Speeder and grabbed it, keeping it from falling. Danielle made a copy and the copy flew in, "You guys have to get out of here!" Danielle told Sam and her parents. "Sam, open up the hatch next to you! There are some jetpacks we were experimenting with!" Maddie yelled. Sam opened up the hatch and pulled out three jetpacks, giving one each to Jack and Maddie. As soon as the jetpacks were secured Jack threw an ecto-rifle at Sam and said, "Alright, let's go!" Maddie opened the back door and told Sam, "The one button's on your chest! Use your shoulders and hips to steer! Be careful! If the jetpack is damaged, pull the cord on your left to activate a parachute!" With that said Maddie, Jack, and Sam jumped out of the Specter Speeder and activated the jetpacks.

Danny's copies were already destroyed by the time the Fenton's arrived and he was forced to wrap icy energy all around himself to protect him from the monster's fire. Jack, Maddie, and Sam fired away at the monsters, distracting them from Danny. Sam hit one in its eye and it flew after her. Luckily her jetpack was fast enough to let her avoid it as she hit the monster in its other eye. The monster screamed and started breathing fire everywhere. The Fenton's and Sam all flew around struggling to not get burned, several times Danny had to use his ice ray to protect his family from the blind fire. The monster actually hit two of its companions instead, and the two monsters breathed fire on the blind one, destroying it in an instant. "Everyone get behind me!" Danny yelled, Sam and the Fenton's all did as he said.

Danny sucked in air and unleashed his Ghostly Wail on the last two monsters, destroying them both. Danny was left struggling to breathe from the battles, but immediately checked on everyone else, "Is everyone okay?" "We're all fine sport," his Dad told him, "And that was an awesome job everyone, especially you Sam, good shooting." "Thanks, but I think we should save it until after we check on Clockwork," Sam told him. They all flew in to Clockwork's Tower, the inside was burned everywhere, and they saw no sign of Clockwork. "Oh man," Danny said, "How could this have happened? I mean, Clockwork kicked my butt into next year first time we met, how could those three do all this? Clockwork would make calamari out of those guys."

"They caught me by surprise," Danielle heard a weak voice say. She turned around and saw a blue ghost with red eyes and a clock in his chest wearing a purple cloak looking like an old man holding a black staff with a clock on it. Clockwork was leaning on the wall, looking very tired. "Over here!" Danielle yelled as she helped the old ghost up. "What happened?" Sam asked Clockwork. "Take me to my inner sanctuary. I need…to recover," Clockwork told them, breathing heavily. "Down the hall, door on…right." Danielle helped Clockwork down the hall; it was a long way before they found the door it looked like a grandfather clock. Clockwork spun the minute hand on the grandfather clock door until both hands pointed to twelve and the grandfather clock door opened as they all went in.

Inside they saw thousands of screens on the walls showing scenes of the past, the present, and the future. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, and a grand looking throne with gold clocks on both arms on it. "Take me to my throne," Clockwork told Danielle, and she carried him over and gently settled him onto the throne. "Clockwork, what happened," Danny asked. Clockwork sat up and turned into his infant form before answering, "Those creatures, the minions of Asmoroth, are like their Master. They both exist inside and outside of time, making it very difficult for me to track them. I was careless, and they blindsided me. It was all I could do to keep them from destroying my Tower." "But…what are they?" Danny's Dad asked.

Clockwork waved his staff, and all the screens in the room showed Asmoroth, doing battle with ghosts. Clockwork explained, "Asmoroth, is an ancient being. You humans have only been around for a very short amount of time, by the standards of the universe at large. Ghosts had already existed as we are now for more than 75,435 years before humans emerged. And Asmoroth, is an even more ancient being than us. Asmoroth hates all things that are not of his kind, and seeks to destroy all other life because of this. For thousands of years ghosts fought against Asmoroth and his minions. At last, by your calendar in the year 3024 B.C. the ghosts all joined our power together and we expelled him and his kind from the Ghost Zone, in so doing, bringing him into your world. Asmoroth laid waste to much of the world, until the human's most powerful priests, mystics, and magicians joined forces and tore out Asmororth's soul and flung it into space, while his body was buried deep within the Earth.

"Unfortunately, his soul eventually merged with Disasteroid, and when Disasteroid went through the Earth, Asmoroth's soul came with it. And now, he shall return," Clockwork told them, as the screens all around showed what Clockwork told them. "What can we do?" Danny asked. "You must destroy him, once and for all. But you can't do it alone. It will take the combined power of humans, and ghosts, to succeed. I will do what I can to convince the ghosts to help. While you need to do two things," Clockwork explained. "What?" Danny asked. "Bring together the most powerful psychics you can find, you will need their power. And, you will need a third halfa," the Ghost of Time told him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **GH**

SPR caught a couple of taxis as soon as they reached Amity Park. The drivers weren't surprised that they wanted to go to Fenton Works, one of the drivers told Martin, "A lot of tourists coming now to see the home of Danny Phantom." As soon as they were dropped off SPR looked around and saw that there was a crowd waiting, all chanting, "Phan-tom! Phan-tom! Phan-tom!" "Idiots," Naru said; the crowd was so loud that he was drowned out by their chanting. "Now what?" Monk asked. "I'll try to call Phantom again," Naru said and called Danny's number again. "Hello?" Danny asked on the other end. "It's Shibuya Kazuya, we're all outside among the crowd," Naru told him. "Okay, I'm going to fly out and distract the crowd, get them away. As soon as the coast is clear, get in as fast as you can. We got things to talk about," Danny told him.

Two minutes later, Danny Phantom flew out and appeared above the crowd. Everyone cheered when they saw him and Danny made a motion for the crowd to follow him as he flew slowly away so he stayed in sight of the people. The entire mob followed him and in less than three minutes the coast was clear and SPR ran inside Fenton Works. "Welcome back to Amity Park, Mr. Shibuya," Jack Fenton greeted Lin. Lin looked at him and Maddie Fenton and said, "Thank you, Mr. Fenton, but I think that it's time for a…confession. I am not Shibuya Kazuya; my name is Koujo Lin. This is Shibuya Kazuya." Lin then indicated Naru, much to everyone's surprise. "Lin! What are you doing!?" Naru practically yelled at him.

"This is no time to stand on a lie," Lin told him. "What!? But…he's so young," Maddie stated. Luella then spoke up, "Your son has saved the world, and he's only 15." "So everyone keeps reminding me…who are you?" Maddie asked. "My apologies. I am Dr. Luella Davis," Luella greeted, "And I am Dr. Martin Davis," Martin greeted, "And this is our son." "Dr. Davis!?" Maddie and Jack Fenton both yelled in shock. "As in the same Dr. Davis's-" Jack started only for Martin to cut him off. "Yes," Martin said, "Those Dr. Davis's." Mai looked at the whole scene in confusion as the Fenton's immediately started asking hundreds of questions of the Davis's too quickly for her to follow. She then turned and saw a little girl about twelve years old who had eyes and hair like Danny's, wearing a blue t-shirt with red pants and sneakers. The girl was looking at SPR very curiously. Jazz Fenton stepped around her parents and went to the rest of SPR.

"Sorry about this…let's go to the kitchen," Jazz said as she showed everyone to the kitchen. They were all quiet at first, not knowing what to say, before at last the little girl Mai saw before came into the kitchen. "Umm…Hello, I don't think I've met you," Mai greeted the girl to break the ice and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Dani, though everyone's started calling me Danielle. I'm Danny's clone," Danielle greeted and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Danielle," Mai said, "I heard about you on the News." "Thanks, I guess. Danny told me about you guys, Shibuya Psychic Research," Danielle said, then pointed out to everyone, "I know that you're Lin and he's Naru aka Shibuya Kazuya, making you Father John, Masako, Ayako, and the Monk."

"You know, it is very rude for children to address strangers in such a familiar way," Ayako stated haughtily. "Well sorry," Danielle said, not sounding all that apologetic, "But I don't know any other names, Mrs. Ayako." "It's not 'Mrs.' either," Ayako said, looking very aggravated already. "Okay!" Jazz interjected, "Would anyone like some tea?" Everyone agreed to some, and Jazz poured everyone some tea that was already on the pot. Once SPR was settled in, the Fenton's and Davis's came into the kitchen too, and Danny flew back in. "Man, you would not believe how stubborn those Phantom Phanatics can be," Danny said as he turned Human, "I must have flown twenty blocks before they gave up and went home."

"That is the price of fame," Martin Davis stated and Danny looked at him, "Um…Hello, who are you?" "Dr. Martin Davis," Naru's Father introduced himself, "I am a paranormal researcher, and this is my wife, Dr. Luella Davis. You know our son, Shibuya Kazuya." Danny shook both the Davis's hands and then looked around. "I think we can get to the reason we're all here now," Jazz said. "Right," Danny said, and he got a very serious look on his face, "What do you all know about Asmoroth?" "Precious little I'm afraid," Naru told him, "Only his appearance and powers, and that he is coming to Earth very soon." "Well, good thing that I talked to Clockwork then," Danny said, "He told me about Asmoroth."

"Who is Clockworrk?" Mai asked. "The Ghost of Time, he can see and knows everything, all the things that have happened in history, and all the ways things could have been different," Danny explained, "Asmoroth comes from the Ghost Zone, but he's…something else, even more ancient than the ghosts, who somehow exists outside of the flow of time. In 3024 B.C., after fighting him for thousands of years, the ghosts managed to send him to the Human World, and that's when he became our problem. It took all the most powerful priests, magicians, all those kinds of people to separate Asmoroth's body and soul, his body was sent deep within the Earth while his soul was flung into space. Clockwork told me that his soul must have merged with Disasteroid, and that when Disasteroid passed through the Earth, Asmoroth's soul and body joined together again."

"How can we stop Asmoroth? Did this Clockwork tell you that?" Ayako asked. "He didn't give us specifics," Danny told her. "He basically said to gather the most powerful psychics I could find, and he would try to get the ghosts to help too. And…we need a third half-ghost too," Danny said. Everyone was silent for five minutes before Mai spoke in English, "How can you do that?" "That's the problem. There's already another halfa, but I have no idea where he is. And he's an evil fruitloop," Danny told her. "Vllad Plasmius," Mai said, everyone in the world near a television or computer access knew about him, had seen him admit that he had caused Disasteroid to come hurtling towards Earth, and try to blackmail the world.

"Yeah. And even if we could find him, I am not going to trust that guy after all the crap he tried to pull on me and my family. So… that leaves us with only one other option, we need to make another half-ghost," Danny explained. "How will you do this?" Naru asked. "Well, when I became half-ghost, it was a complete accident, a fluke. I went into the Ghost Portal, and accidentally turned it on. I was blasted with ectoplasm and electricity, and then I blacked out from all the pain. When I finally came to, I looked like this," Danny explained, and went Ghost to illustrate. "I see," Naru said, "We have maybe only a little more than two more days before Asmoroth arrives, we need to decide who will become this new half-ghost in a few hours." "I volunteer!" Jack Fenton immediately declared, "For the sake of humanity, I will become half-ghost!"

"Uh…Dad," Danny awkwardly said, then his expression turned dark, "You have no idea what you're getting into. Imagine that your body is being ripped apart, cell by cell and you can feel every single cell as it's shocked with…like… a BILLION volts of electricity. Trust me, you don't want to go through that." Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder and told him in a serious tone of voice, "Danny, I appreciate your warning, I really do. But we don't have much time to think this over. I'm still willing to go through with it." Danny sighed, "Dad, I didn't want to tell you this, but the last time Clockwork helped me out, I changed the past, and accidentally made it to where you were blasted by the Portal Prototype, not Vlad. And…you sucked at being a half-ghost." "Really?" Jack said, deflated. "Yeah…sorry. It needs to be someone else," Danny said.

"I think," Martin said, "that whoever it is; needs to already be powerful. Two days is not a lot of time to learn how to handle supernatural abilities. We need to compensate inexperience with raw power." "I see, I guess that means that I should be the one," Naru then stated. "NO!" Luella then yelled, "I forbid it!" "What!?" Naru yelled at her. "I will not lose another son. From what I've heard, Danny is lucky to still be alive! I will not let you risk your life so recklessly! How do we even know that it will work!? For all we know, the only reason why Danny and Vlad Masters both survived was due to some genetic mutation, or dumb luck. There are too many variables we haven't considered," Luella pointed out to everyone. "But we don't have time to figure that out," John said, "But, you have a point. We can't risk anyone's life recklessly having everyone taking turns and hoping that they will survive."

Everyone stood around the kitchen, taking this all in. No one knew what to do now. Luella was right however, they didn't know what factors could have contributed to Danny and Vlad's survival. "Tell us about Vlad Plasmius, how did he become a half-ghost?" Masako finally said. "He was different, a freak accident," Maddie explained. "Jack, Vlad, and I were all in college working on our research into ghostly activity. We were all in the College's Laboratory, just the three of us when it happened. Vlad was too close to the prototype, and Jack turned it on before he had a chance to move a safe distance away. He was immediately hit in the face, and had ectoplasmic acne. He dropped out, and we never saw him again for twenty years. What happened after that, I can't say."

"I can," Danny said, "Over the next twenty years, Vlad developed his powers, and used them for his own gain. He'd overshadow people, go in them and take over their bodies, to make them sell their companies to him. He would also break into mansions, museums, banks, and rob as much as he wanted to get rich. When we first fought, he was too powerful for me, and pounded the tar out of me." "You fought him regularly?" Martin asked. "Yeah, more or less," Danny told him. "Would you say that you became stronger with each battle?" Martin continued. "Actually," Danny said, looking thoughtful, "Yeah. It seemed like I was getting stronger, while Vlad was struggling to keep ahead of me. The last few times it felt like I could have actually beaten him." "I see. I have a few theories to explain this," Martin said.

"From what I've gathered, you, Danny, fought ghosts and used your powers regularly in battle, while Vlad didn't fight as often. It seems to me that your powers work like a human being's muscles, the more often they are used and trained, the stronger they become. Also, it is possible that you started out stronger than Vlad Plasmius to begin with, since he was only blasted with ectoplasm in his face, while you were hit throughout your entire body," Martin explained. "This is all fascinating," Masako said with John acting as translator, "But how does this help us?" "It could help us plan for what to do after whoever among you becomes half-ghost. You will have to train diligently over the next two days to ensure that you have a fighting chance," Luella said. "Now, the question remains, who should it be?" Jazz asked. "I think that Monk should go," Ayako stated. "Me!?" Monk said in Japanese. "You are the second most powerful human present," Ayako told him in Japanese.

"But I can't, I have no idea if I'll even survive," Monk told her, "And aside from that; I'm not the second most powerful human here." "Huh!?" Everyone that spoke Japanese said at once. "Who else could it be?" Masako asked, looking around the table. "Isn't it obvious?" Monk said then pointed to Mai." "WHAT!?" Mai yelled in English she was so shocked, "Me!?" "Yes, you," Monk said, "Mai, you have great potential as a psychic, we've all seen it. With the proper training, you could probably surpass even Naru." "But…I can't fight…" Mai said in her native tongue then thought back at her life with SPR, and how her powers had grown since she discovered them.

Maddie put a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder and told her, "We won't make you do this, Mai. Dr. Luella Davis has a point, this will be dangerous. I won't make anyone do this if they don't want to." "Thank you," Mai said in English. The teenager thought about her choices, and her stomach was tying into knots at the dangers involved. But then, she thought about the dreams, and how defenseless she had been at times. This could be her chance to be able to not need anyone else to help her. Mai took a deep breath, "Everryone," she said, "I will do it. I choose to become hallf-ghost."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **GH**

 _I'm actually going to do this…_ Mai realized. An hour after she decided to become a half-ghost, she was now standing in the Fenton's Laboratory, staring at the Ghost Portal. Maddie Fenton had been nice enough to loan her a blue jumpsuit. Mai had butterflies in her stomach, in five minutes she was actually going into the Portal, and with luck she would come out a half-ghost. "Are you nervous, Mai?" Monk asked. "Yes," Mai admitted. Monk reached into his pocket and pulled out his prayer beads. "Take these, they might be able to help," he said as he handed them to her. "Thank you, I'll give them back…after…" Mai couldn't finish. "Save it Mai. They're yours to keep," Monk told her. Mai then turned to the rest of her companions.

"Good luck," Masako told her. "You got this Mai, you'll be one of the greatest heroes ever, I know it," Ayako assured her. John walked up to her and said, "Mai, would prayer help you get through this?" "Yes, I think it would help," Mai told him. Mai bowed her head and John placed his hand on her head and prayed, "Assist us, O Lord our God; and defend us evermore by the might of Thy holy Cross, in whose honour Thou makest us to rejoice. Through Christ our Lord, Amen." "Amen," Mai repeated. The Davis's went up to Mai and Martin said, "Mai, it is not too late to decide otherwise." "No, thank you, Dr. Davis, but this is my decision. I've needed others to protect me for so long, I want to be able to help others," Mai told him. Mai looked and saw Naru was over by a corner and she went to him.

"Well," Mai said. Naru looked at her and told her, "It shouldn't be you doing this." "But it is anyway," Mai told him. "Naru…I just wanted to say, thank you for tricking me into joining SPR. This all would never have happened otherwise," Mai told him, her face turning redder with each word, "And…and…" To everyone's shock and surprise, Mai got up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Naru's neck, and kissed him right on the mouth! When they finally separated, a red faced Mai turned around and marched right over to the Portal. The Fenton's were standing by to activate it remotely. "Good luck, Mai," Danny told her and Danielle and Jazz gave her the thumbs up. Mai smiled and went into the Ghost Portal.

 **DP**

Danny watched as Mai went into the Portal. Jazz put her hand on his shoulder and told him, "You don't have to be here." "I know, Jazz. But this was my idea. Whatever happens, I owe it to Mai to watch this," Danny told her. "Danny, she'll be okay, right?" Danielle nervously asked. "Yeah," Danny said, and forced a small smile to show on his face, "She'll be fine." "Countdown," Danny's Mom said, "Five, four, three, two, one!" Danny's Dad activated the Ghost Portal and immediately Mai was bombarded with electricity and ectoplasm. After two seconds the Laboratory was filled with the sound of Mai screaming. "Shut it off!" Naru yelled. "No! It's not over yet!" Danny yelled back, "A few more seconds!" Danny yelled. "Mai!" Naru yelled, and then yelled a stream of Japanese that Danny couldn't understand.

 **GH**

 _TURN IT OFF!_ Mai wanted to scream it out loud, but all she could manage was loud unintelligible screaming. She could feel as her cells all cried out in pain, begging for it to end, or for death. _NO! IT'S NOT WORKING! I'M GOING TO DIE!_ Mai wanted to yell. _SOMEONE! END IT! GOD! EUGENE! MONK! AYAKO! MASAKO! NARU! SOMEBODY! MAKE IT STOP!_ She wanted to scream all that and more, but all that came out was more screaming in raw animal pain. It felt like it was going on for hours, until Mai heard Naru yelling, "Mai! Don't die! It's almost over! Don't die! I love you! I'm sorry I never told you before! Don't leave me!" _NARU!_ Mai thought, as suddenly the pain finally stopped, and Mai collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Mai! Mai! Can you hear me!" Mai heard Naru yell as he picked her up bridal style. "Naru, I can hear you," Mai told him weakly. "Oh my! She's changed so much!" Ayako said in Japanese as Naru let her down. Mai took a step forward, and she felt…energized was the only word she could think of. Mai looked down at her gloves and outfit. The black gloves of the jumpsuit had turned white, while the blue parts were now a bright shade of red. "How do I look?" Mai asked. "You can see in the bathroom if you want," Jazz told her, "follow me." Mai followed Jazz as everyone talked behind her, "Will it always be like this?" "Only in Ghost Form," Danny replied. "What powers could she manifest?" Martin asked as Jazz and Mai got out of hearing range and Jazz helped her to the bathroom. Mai looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her once brown hair was pure white, while her eyes were glowing a burning shade of red. "I…I can barely recognize myself…" Mai said. Danny knocked outside the bathroom and said, "Are you alright?" "Y-Yes! Just give me a minute!" Mai yelled in English. Mai looked over herself again, not sure how she liked her new look. _This is what I volunteered for,_ Mai thought. Mai opened the door and asked, "How can I change back?" "Concentrate on wanting to be Human again. It's a little difficult at first, but eventually, you get used to it," Danny told her. Mai nodded and concentrated, and suddenly, green rings flew up and down her body, and the jumpsuit was blue with black gloves again, and her hair and eyes were their natural brown once more. "Alright, you also need to concentrate to turn back into your Ghost Form," Danny told her. "We're going to have a lot of work ahead of us, but I'm going to help you, Mai, I promise."

"Thank you," Mai told him then remembered Naru, "Can you give me a minute?" "Alright," Danny said and Mai headed back to the Lab. Naru was waiting for her outside the Laboratory's door. Mai walked up to him and he asked, "How do you feel?" "Different, now that I'm not in my…Ghost Form anymore, it feels like I lost a lot of…energy, but not enough to feel like I'm exhausted," Mai told him in Japanese. The two of them looked at each other, neither one speaking for a few minutes. At last Naru said, "I'll have to tell you right now, that things won't change much between us. I'm not going to go easier on you when we're working." "I figured you wouldn't. Don't think this means I'll be your humble servant," Mai responded. "Mai, we'll have to discuss this…later, after everything is settled. But I want you to know that I meant what I said, I was honest with that," Naru told her. "I know," Mai said, and gave him another kiss.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **GH**

Mai woke up early, before the sun was up in fact. She was in a hotel that Naru had booked for everyone; they were on the twentieth floor. Mai took a deep breath and green rings flew up and down her body, transforming her pajamas into a red jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and her brown hair turned pure white while her eyes turned burning red. Danny told her that he would see her outside the hotel and suggested she try practicing with her new ghost powers. Mai concentrated and turned intangible and walked through the bathroom door. She then looked at herself in the mirror, and concentrated again, and immediately turned invisible. Danny had explained that her emotions would affect her powers; she had to keep them in check to control them until she got the hang of them.

Mai focused harder, and felt herself start to float up. Mai thought about where she wanted to go, and flew all around her room, up to the ceiling, where she stopped. Mai then got a mischievous idea and made herself rotate until her feet touched the ceiling. Mai walked on the ceiling a little, it was an interesting experience to say the least. Mai walked to the wall and crawled on the wall, chuckling to herself, _I'm the Amazing Spider-Girl!_ Mai got back on the ground and stood up; those were all the powers she had exhibited so far. Danny had warned her to wait until he came before she tried any other powers, if she had any. Danny made sure to tell her that his powers rarely appeared when he wanted them the first time; it was always when he needed them that they appeared. Mai took a deep breath and the green rings flew up and down her body, turning her back into her Human form.

She heard someone knock and the door and said, "Who is it?" "It's me," Naru said. "Give me a minute!" Mai told him hurriedly, boyfriend or not she didn't want him seeing her in her pajamas…yet. Mai quickly put on some shorts and socks and a long-sleeved blue shirt before she opened the door. Naru was already dressed and ready for the day. "Good morning," Mai cheerily said. "Good morning," Naru greeted back as he walked into her room. "I take it that you've been experimenting with your abilities," Naru said, observing her ceiling. Mai looked up and saw she had left foot prints on the ceiling. "Yes, I thought that I should try to figure them out as best I could," Mai told him. "How do you feel now after using them?" Naru asked.

 _Back to business I guess,_ Mai thought. "Well, I guess I feel a little tired, but not much, like if I walked for half an hour I guess," she answered. Naru sat down at a side table and invited Mai to sit with him so she did. "Mai, this situation is going to be…insane is all I can think of. You're life is changed forever, you know that, right?" Naru told her. "I know," Mai said and pulled out Monk's prayer beads. "We don't even know if any new abilities will manifest when we need them. I just want you to do something, if it comes to that," Naru said, and took her hand. Mai was blushing and then said, "If you're going to tell me to run away, I won't do it. Everyone I care about is going to be there. I'm the strongest person we have now; I won't run away like some coward." Mai held his hand with her other hand and told him, "We're going to do this together."

Naru had an amused smile on his face, like he was expecting her to say that, "Idiot." "Narcissist," Mai shot back, and they walked out of her room together and got breakfast at the Dining Hall of the hotel. SPR all sat together at one table. Mai saw Monk and tried to give him back his prayer beads. Monk however refused, "They're yours Mai. Keep them; they'll help you when you need them." "Thank you," Mai said as she got her food and sat down. "So, how were you two love-birds?" Ayako asked as Naru sat next to Mai.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naru icily asked as he sipped his tea. "Well, I saw you go into her room," Ayako said conspiratorially, Luella Davis looked concerned at this. "I only wanted to make sure Mai was alright, and see how she was adjusting to her new abilities," Naru told her. "Nothing happened," Mai told her directly, though it was directed at everyone at the table. "Well then," Martin Davis said, trying to change the subject, "When will Danny Phantom arrive?" Mai checked a clock and said, "In about 45 minutes from now. He said that we'll be going out of town to practice, out in the desert." "Can we come to see you?" Martin asked. "You'll have to take it up with him, I doubt that everyone can go," Mai answered.

After breakfast, Mai returned to her room and finished getting ready before seeing she had fifteen minutes left before Danny arrived.

 **DP**

Everything was set up, Sam and Tucker were at the Training Area along with his family; all that was left was getting Mai. As Danny flew to the Hotel, he had butterflies in his stomach, he had never really taught anyone his powers before, aside from that thing with the ghost bugs that Spectra did. He wasn't sure how he would explain ghost powers to Mai, he barely understood them himself. He was more hoping that he'd unlock her powers with this than that he would teach her, but he was going to do his best regardless.

Danny finally reached the Hotel and went inside. SPR was waiting for him in the Lobby. Danny went to Mai and asked, "Are you ready to go?" "Yes," Mai said. "Hold on, we think some of us should come, to tell the others about it," Kazuya said. "Fine, but we don't have much time," Danny said, "We'll need as many psychics as we can get our hands on. You should try to reach out to any friends you have while we're training." "Agreed, Masako, Monk, and I will be coming to watch Mai," Kazuya told Danny. "Alright," Danny said and made two copies for them. "We'll see what arrangements we can make," Ayako assured them as Danny's copies grabbed Masako, Monk, and Kazuya while Mai went Ghost. With that said they all went intangible and flew out of the Hotel.

After flying for ten minutes Mai asked, "How much furrther is it?" "Are you getting tired?" Danny asked her. "Not rreally. It's just that I'm worried abo-AAAAAHHH!" Mai's Ghost Form shorted out and she instantly started falling. "MAI!" Kazuya, Monk, and Masako all yelled. Danny quickly flew down and caught her. "Are you alright?" Danny asked. "Yeah, what happened?" Mai asked. "You need to have faith in your powers," Danny said, that was the best he could think of, "If you start to doubt that they'll work, then they won't work." "Sorry," Mai said. "At least we got this out of the way now rather than later," Danny said, "And we're almost there." Danny pointed to where his family and friends were waiting with an obstacle course and several targets set up.

Danny and his copies set down in front of his parents and the copies disappeared. "What happened?" Kazuya immediately asked as soon as Danny let go of Mai. "I got nervous," Mai told him. "You need to be more careful," he told her, though not very harshly. "I will," Mai said as Monk and Masako walked up. "So, what are you going to do?" "I'm glad you asked," Danny's Dad loudly said. He swept his arm out and proudly declared, "This obstacle course is designed to test Mai's speed and reflexes, as well as to see if we can't unlock a few of her powers." Danny's Dad pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it, and immediately a few lasers activated, as well as several walls swinging up and down at regular intervals, a flamethrower, and twelve rings that were swinging on pendulums from the ground.

"Sheesh, you really went overboard with it Dad," Danny told him, "I'm gonna have problems getting through that." "Well, we don't have much time to get her ready," Danny's Dad told him, then turned to Mai, "Look, I know it looks dangerous, but I can turn it off whenever I need to, see?" Jack pushed the button again and everything powered down. "Allrright, llet's do this," Mai said as she went Ghost. "I'll go first," Danny told her, "Just watch and learn then you can try." "Okay," Mai said. "It starts with the rings," Danny's Dad told him. Danny went to the start of the obstacle course and asked his Mom, "Do I only have to get through it?" "Yes, then come back the way you came," she told him. "Alright," Danny said as he took a deep breath. "On your mark!" Danny's Dad yelled. "Get set!" Danny focused on the obstacles ahead and his eyes glowed with power. "GO!"

Danny flew through the first three rings no problem, then stopped when he saw he couldn't go through the next one as easily before passing through two more. Danny barely got through the seventh ring when he stopped again to see that his suspicions were confirmed. _They're all moving at different speeds, some are fast, some are slow, and some are medium speed._ Danny waited and when he saw his chance he soared through the last five rings. Danny went intangible and flew right through the walls that then sprang up, next obstacle was the flamethrowers. Danny unleashed his ice power and stopped the flames as he flew on through, then used his ecto-energy shield to protect himself from the lasers. Danny got through then immediately turned around.

Danny dodged the lasers as fast as he could before once again using his ice ray to beat the flamethrowers. He passed through the walls again and then waited. After one minute he saw his chance and flew right through all one dozen rings. "Two minutes, two seconds. Good job son," Danny's Dad congratulated him. "That wasn't so bad," Danny said. "Let me have a try," Danielle said. "Alright, but remember, you gotta go through the center of the rings without letting them touch you, then pass through the walls. And try not to get hurt from the lasers and flamethrowers," her Mom told Danielle. "I got it," Danielle said as she got into position, looking like she was ready for a foot race. "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

Danielle blasted off and went through six of the rings quickly, only to get caught in the seventh ring by her foot. She had to fly in a zig-zag to get through the rest of the rings, but in her haste she hit one of the walls head on. "OOH!" everyone said aloud. Danielle rubbed her head as Danny told her, "Keep calm! You can't rush through it!" "Okay," Danielle muttered before going intangible and flying through the walls. Danielle flew around the flames and then created an ecto-energy shield to protect herself from the lasers, but her shield was quickly starting to crack. "WHAT!?" Danielle yelled before she got through and dispersed the ecto-energy shield. Danielle focused harder and poured energy into her ecto energy shield as she turned around. This time the lasers didn't affect her shield, and she hurtled through the flames.

Danielle managed to disperse the ecto-energy shield in time to go intangible and phase through the walls again. Danielle went through three of the rings before stopping at the fourth and passing through it and the fifth ring. Danielle stopped in time to avoid hitting the fifth before flying through it, and then passed through the rest without issue by flying as fast as she could straight ahead. Danielle was panting as her Dad told her, "That was pretty rough, three minutes and fifty seven seconds." "It was harder than I expected," Danielle told him. "It's not your fault," Jazz told her, "Danny's been doing stuff like this every day. He's more used to it. You'll get the hang of it eventually." "Thanks," Danielle said. Everyone then turned to Mai.

 **GH**

 _Here we go,_ Mai thought as she got to the beginning of the obstacle course. "On your mark!" Jack Fenton yelled as Mai focused. "Get set!" Mai took a deep breath. "GO!" Mai was ready to go, but then she felt…wrong, and stopped. Then all of a sudden something inside her seemed to yell, 'GO!' Mai took off and flew right through the dozen rings like it was nothing, and then intangibly phased through the walls. Mai stopped just ahead of the flame throwers because she had that feeling again. Mai felt as power went through her, and then a white ecto-energy shield appeared. It felt as if her body was moving on its own as she flew through the flames and the lasers then turned around. _I'm actually doing this!_ Mai thought, but then she almost ran into a wall.

Mai stopped just in time and phased through the walls, but then stopped at the rings again. Mai waited, until she had that feeling again, and just like before she flew through all twelve rings easily. "WOW!" Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle all yelled. "Incredible!" Maddie Fenton declared. "I knew she could do it!" Monk crowed. "How did you do that!?" Danny asked as he ran up to her. "I don't know," Mai told him honestly, "I just had a…feeling…of when I should go and stop, though I did lose it for a second when I was coming back." "Final time?" Naru asked Jack. Jack checked his watch and said, "One minute, forty-three seconds. Was that…psychic power at work?" "It was," Naru said, "I thought this would happen. Mai's latent psychic power is now blossoming fully, possibly even multiplied many times over."

"Amazing," Masako said as she looked at Mai. "What does this mean for me?" Mai asked, "That I'm a stronger psychic than you now?" "Yes," Naru bluntly stated, "But it's untrained. You're like a club, blunt and slow, while I am a scalpel, precise and fast." "Of course you'd say that," Mai mumbled, "Alright then, what's next?" "Target practice," Maddie said as she led everyone to three targets shaped like monsters with octopus heads. Danny stepped up first and raised his right hand, and blasted all three targets right where their foreheads would be if they were human. The targets were charred, but not destroyed. "Tough targets," Danny commented. "We made them with a special titanium-ectoplasmic alloy, ecto-tanium," Maddie explained. "Nice," Danielle said as she stepped up and fired at the targets, she hit them all dead center. "All right Mai, your turn," Danny told the newest halfa.

Mai confidently stepped up, lifted her hand to point it at the targets. Mai had a white aura glowing around her as power flowed into her hands. "HHAAAA!" she yelled….

Nothing.

Everyone stared as nothing happened; no laser of any kind came out of her. "Huh?" Mai said, feeling like the world's biggest idiot. "Why isn't this working?" Mai wondered. "That's not good," Masako said, "How can you fight if you don't have any offensive abilities?" "I think I know what to do," Danny said, "When we first met and I wrecked the Hotel rooms, you, Ayako, and Masako waved your hands and shouted some words, and cut me up like I was mincemeat. Think you can do that again?" "I can try," Mai said as she focused on performing the Nine Cuts. Mai pointed her fingers at the targets and waved her arm, "RIN!" A white wave of energy followed her fingers and immediately hit all three targets. Everyone was surprised at the size of the attack. Mai finished, and more energy blasted with each syllable, "HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!"

The targets were hit with every attack, and with the last one they were all sliced neatly in half from the power of the Nine Cuts. "Like I said," Naru said, "Like a club."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **GH**

Mai sighed deeply as she lay in the Hotel's bathtub. The Fenton's had worked her over good with her training. She must have flown around for miles, yelled out the Nine Cuts a thousand times, and even sparred with Danielle and Danny. That was where she suffered the most. Mai looked down at a bruise Danny had given her in her stomach with a punch she didn't avoid. It had knocked the wind out of her, if she had been in her Human form she would have been ripped in half. But, despite all that, Danny hadn't been mean, or angry with her. After he landed the punch he even apologized and let her take a thirty minute break to recover, but Mai only took ten. In the end though, she hadn't discovered many new or unique powers, aside from those she fist showed, all those sore bones and muscles seemed to be wasted.

When Mai finished her bath and put her pajamas on she heard someone knock on her door. "Who is it?" Mai asked. "Me," Naru said on the other side of the door. "Coming," Mai said as she went to open the door. But as she touched the door knob, a vision flashed through her head, it wasn't Naru on the other end. Green rings flew up and down Mai's body, turning her pajamas into a bright red jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves as her eyes turned red and her hair turned green. Mai threw open the door and immediately ducked down in time to avoid a burst of flame. "HA!" Mai yelled as she kicked at the minion of Asmoroth, sending him crashing through the wall across from her.

The Japanese halfa heard screams from the room the monster crashed into and quickly flew in. Mai raised an ecto-energy shield in time to save a Dad and his two kids from the minion's flames. "RRUN!" Mai yelled in English, and the father grabbed his kids and ran out of the room. When the monster stopped breathing flame Mai yelled, "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! K-" The first four Cuts sliced the monster to bits, but then she was hit from the side by a second one. Mai pushed the octopus-bat creature off of her and quickly yelled, "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!"

The second monster never had a chance as Mai's attack cut it to pieces. The rest of SPR ran into the room where she was as Naru yelled, "MAI!" "NARU! I'm fine!" Mai told him as he rushed to her. "We had to go through three to get to you," Naru told her. Masako then spoke, "I sense that there are more of them coming. We need to reach the Fenton's and arm ourselves!" "You guys get in a car, I'll try to keep them off us," Mai said as they ran through the Hotel. Luckily, there were no more of Asmoroth's minions as they reached the front desk and Lin arranged for taxis to pick everyone up.

 **DP**

Danielle had a hard time sleeping that night. She had a…feeling. Everything had seemed to be going so good, she was on her way to having a real roof over her head, a real family, all the cookies she could eat… and now some ancient demon monster thing had to come and ruin it. Danielle walked down to the living room and turned on the TV when she heard something outside. Danielle went Ghost and phased through the door, and immediately was tied up by a bunch of tentacles. "LET GO!" she yelled as she blasted ectoplasm all around, hurting the octopus-bat monster that grabbed her. "DANNY!" she yelled as he avoided the monster's fire. Danielle blasted it with a weak ghost ray, but it distracted the monster enough for her to fly at it like a missile and kick it into a billboard for a sushi restaurant.

Danny came flying out of the house just as five more of Asmoroth's minions flew at them. "BACK OOOOOFFFFFF!" Danny yelled, and his yell turned into a Ghostly Wail, knocking all five of the monsters back. "Danny!" Danny and Danielle turned to see Mai flying over. "We werre attacked at the hotell," Mai told them. "What's going on!?" The three halfas looked down to see Danny and Danielle's family running out of their house in full ghost fighting gear. "That!" John yelled as he pointed at the six monsters who had recovered enough to attack again. All six of them roared out flames and Danny quickly made an ecto energy shield to protect everyone. "I thought Asmoroth wasn't supposed to show up for a few more days!" Danny yelled. "I don't know! But his minions arre all here now!" Mai yelled as she flew to the side and yelled, "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!"

Mai's Nine Cuts destroyed two of the monsters, only for her to be blindsided by a new one approaching from behind. "How many of these guys are there!?" Danny's Mom yelled as she blasted at the monster with her ecto-bazooka. "GET THE RV!" Danny yelled down as he blasted another monster with his ghost ray. Danielle flew behind her adoptive Mother and protected her as she ran into the garage. Meanwhile, SPR along with Danny's Dad ran into the Fenton's house while Mai covered them with her own ecto-energy shield. Danielle focused her power, and blasted two of the monsters with a white ghost ray, but the attack exhausted her quickly. Five more monsters appeared and Danny blasted at them with his ghost ray. Jazz shot one with an ecto-bazooka right as it was about to breath fire, and the monster exploded!

The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle came roaring out of the house, weapons at the ready. As the various lasers fired away, the five new monsters didn't stand a chance and were quickly destroyed. Danny, Mai, and Danielle flew down as everyone else not including Jazz got out of the Vehicle. "Something isn't right, Danny, I think you need to contact Sam right now and have her check her book again," Lin said. "Alright," Danny said as he flew to his room and grabbed his phone. Danny called Sam and she answered on the third ring. "Danny? What's going on? I was starting to wake up when I heard your Ghostly Wail, then your call woke me up all the way," Sam said. "Sam, we were just attacked by Asmoroth's minions. We need to figure out if that means that Asmoroth's arriving early," Danny told her.

"I'm on it," Sam said. Sam quickly pulled out the book and Danny heard pages being flipped through. "Uh oh…Danny, I think we might have overlooked something," Sam told him. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Danny, we've been working on the assumption that Asmoroth was coming on his own," Sam told him. "But if what I'm reading is right, then he might have been summoned!"

"HOW!?" Danny yelled. "You said that the occult store blew up, right? Well apparently, that jives with someone summoning Asmoroth. Someone at that occult shop didn't realize what they were doing; they must have thought it was some joke or something. But they did. They used the right ritual and symbols, we don't have two more days Danny; we'll be lucky if we have two more hours!" Sam yelled. "Call Tucker now! Tell him to evacuate the city if he can! We gotta get ready!" Danny told Sam. "Danny, we can't evacuate the whole city!" Sam told him. "We need to try!" Danny told her. "I'll try, Danny, we'll need your help," Sam told him. "I'll do what I can, just get Tucker up to speed," Danny told her. "Be careful Danny," Sam said. "I will be. I love you, Sam," Danny responded, and hung up. Danny flew down to his family and SPR and told them, "We got two hours left."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **DP**

"This way, single file!" Danny yelled. Thirty minutes after Sam told him that they might have 2 hours before Asmoroth showed up; he was now helping direct people out of Amity Park. That was where the summoning ritual had happened, so of course that was where Asmoroth would show. The police were helping to keep everything as neat as any evacuation of nearly 2 million people could go, better in fact. With Danny and his copies spread out, everyone was keeping a mostly level head. The people of Amity Park had faith that their favorite son would protect them from the new monster showing up. Tucker had let everyone know about Asmoroth, with some tweaking, by saying he was an incredibly powerful ghost rather than a monster even older than the ghosts themselves.

"How's it going Danny?" Tucker asked in Danny's ear-mic. "As good as you can expect, Tuck. I think we finally got about…700,000 people out and they keep leaving. Nothing's happened so far," Danny answered. "Alright, keep at it. I got to the Guys In White, they should be arriving soon," Tucker told Danny. Five minutes later ten all white helicopters came flying into Amity Park. "Danny, I don't think there's much more you can do now. The police will handle the rest of the evacuation," Jazz told him through his ear-mic, "Meet us in City Hall, that's where the Guys In White are." Danny responded, "I'm on my way," and flew to City Hall, his copies all being absorbed back into his body as he flew. Danny stopped to catch his breath, maintaining twenty five copies all across Amity Park was extremely draining.

Danny made it to City Hall and went in to see what looked like a dozen members of the Guys In White's Senior Staff were there, they had a lot of stripes and bars on their coats that was sure. "Danny, it's great to see you," Tucker said as he managed to work his way through the crowd of white coats. "The evacuation is going as smoothly as it can, Tuck. But I don't know if we'll be able to get everyone out in time," Danny told him. Tucker sighed then cleaned his glasses off, "I thought so. That's gonna make things complicated." That's when Danny's family and SPR, along with Sam carrying the old tome, all came into City Hall. "Alright, everyone's here. Time to come up with a plan," Tucker said as everyone gatherer together at a large table and sat down.

"As we all know, Asmoroth is a being from another dimension, and he basically hates everything in this dimension. There's nothing we can give him to make him go away once he arrives," Tucker said and turned to Sam, "Does your book tell you anything about what we can do to stop him?" Sam opened up her book to the appropriate page and took a minute to read it. "No…it doesn't mention any specific ritual, weapon, amulet, or anything. All it says is that 'The might of mankind sealed away the Creature. One cannot kill that which will not die.' Other than that, we got nothing," Sam gravely said. Everyone was quiet for a minute before one of the top brass of The Guys In White stood up, we was an older man with an eye patch and a moustache.

"You forget; that was thousands of years ago. Mankind has advanced in ways that no one could have possible imagined. We in The Guys In White have made it our mission to create the most powerful weapons for use against extra-dimensional creatures, such as ghosts. There is no reason why our weapons will not be equally effective against this Asmoroth," the Guy with the Eye Patch said. "Yes, but he's not coming alone, he has an army that we'll have to fight through in order to reach him," Martin Davis stated, "And unless there has been some kind of exaggeration made over time, Asmoroth himself will be unlike anything any of us here has ever faced before." "We don't have much time to get into position either," the Guy in the Eye Patch stated, "Our men are at the location where the summoning is suspected to have first occurred, but we cannot say for certain if that is where Asmoroth will appear."

"Perhaps I can help there," a voice said, and then Clockwork in his young man form appeared above everyone. The Guys In White all pointed ecto-rifles, pistols, bazookas, even anti-ghost pens at the Ghost of Time. "Peace, humans. I come to assist you, and I'm not alone," Clockwork said, and Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off like crazy. Danny jumped up and ran out of City Hall to see an army of ghosts from the Ghost Zone, all of them looking like a massive wave of glowing green. Clockwork turned into an old man and flew up to Danny, "I gathered as many as I could, about 125,674 ghosts are all here," Clockwork explained, then turned to the humans behind them, "Thousands of years ago, Asmoroth made war with the ghosts. It was our mistake that we didn't destroy him, only exiled him into the Human World. Now, it is time we made up for it. We will fight with you."

"Yes, we can do this!" Danielle excitedly yelled. Mai however was less excited, "But…we still have no pllan." "Let me give you that," Clockwork said, and turned to Ayako. "Go to the South of Amity Park, and commune with the tree spirits there, they should help. And this one," a ghost that looked like a blue samurai with purple eyes wearing red armor and riding a green horse galloped through the air and landed next to Clockwork, "Will take you there." The samurai ghost helped Ayako up and they galloped off to the South. "The rest of you, ready your abilities, and try to remember everything you can. I wish I could tell you more, but Asmoroth exists outside of this dimension's time, I cannot see what he will do. I do however suggest that you divide your forces evenly throughout four quarters of Amity Park, with at least one of Shibuya Psychic Research in each quarter," Clockwork said as he took a pen and drew up the quarters on a map of Amity Park, "Meanwhile, the halfas will keep watch, and aid whichever quarter needs help when trouble comes."

"Any objections?" Clockwork asked as he turned into a child. The humans all looked at each other and shook their heads. "Alright then," Tucker said, "We have a plan, so let's get going!"

 **GH**

Mai was flying above Amity Park, looking for any sign that Asmoroth was arriving. _It's so…amazing. It all looks so small_ , she thought. One of the joys of being a half-ghost was flying like a bird. She could see so much around her; see the Guys In White on the roofs getting into formations, the ghosts, a glowing mishmash of mostly green with dashes of blue, purple or grey mixed in all preparing for the fight. Mai's stomach clenched at the thought of having to fight so soon, she wasn't ready, and she knew it. She hadn't had her powers long enough. The young woman quickly flew over to a skyscraper and turned Human again then curled up into a ball.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. Who was she, to have to do this, to save people's lives? She had never known about her powers until she met Lin and Naru, and now, here she was, possibly one of the strongest people on the planet, mutated, changed, enhanced; whatever you wanted to call it, on top of a building in a foreign country, waiting to fight a monster older than mankind itself.

"Mai," she heard Naru say from her mic. "Yes?" she asked. "Are you…alright?" he asked her. Mai had butterflies in her stomach as she said, "No. Naru, I don't think I can do this. This whole thing is crazy, I'm not a hero! I'm just a high school student! I'm not supposed to be doing stuff like this!" She hadn't realized she was yelling by the end. Naru's voice became gentler as he replied, "No Mai. You are not 'just' a high school student. You are one of the…dumbest, clumsiest, and most stubborn people I've ever met. But, you're also one of the most compassionate, honest, and most courageous people I've ever known. Mai, you have the power, you always had it; you just didn't realize it. Now, you have even more power. The question isn't if you can do what we need you to do. The question is, will you?"

"Naru…" Mai whispered, "Is that really you?" "Of course it's me, idiot," Naru gently said. "Thank you. I won't let you down," Mai told him. "I know you won't," Naru said. Mai turned Ghost and kept going on patrol. She saw no signs, none of Asmoroth's minions appeared, no sign of Asmoroth either. If Mai's dreams were accurate, then a lot of Amity Park would be destroyed when Asmoroth emerged, most likely from the ground below. Danielle Phantom flew up beside her and said, "So, you're the psycho one? You get any visions?"

"It's psychic," Mai corrected the younger girl, "And no, not yet. I did have drreams about this though. I drreamed of the grround brreaking open. I think Asmorroth will appear llike that." "Oh," Danielle said. "So then, do you think we can win this?" Mai and Danielle stopped in midair before Mai answered, "I do not know. All of this is happening so fast. But I think we can; togetherr." "Right," Danielle said and held out her hand. Mai took it and Danielle said, "Us halfas gotta stick together."

Just then a loud rumbling sounded from below, and the two girls watched as a large crack seemed to split all of Amity Park in two. "Oh no! We gotta get down there now!" Danielle yelled as they flew down towards the crack. Buildings shook and crumbled as Mai, Danielle, and they also saw Danny, all caught Guys In White and carried them away from the crack before they fell in. More cracks spread from the first, and a loud roar sounded, as a ten foot green scaly hand emerged from the crack. After taking the last Guy In White to safety, Mai watched in horror as a head like an octopus emerged, and the being known as Asmoroth emerged, his body looking like a muscular man's while his legs were like that of a white goat. Asmoroth raised his arms towards Earth's sun, and lifted his head. The tentacles on it writhed like they were in agony as thousands of minions emerged from the same crack in the Earth as their Master.

The minions all flew around their master, looking like some bizarre display of birds flying in formation before they formed up behind their massive lord. " **GKU'RK** **HR'EASHI** **BULIKN'UI** **KGRE'EE**!" Asmoroth roared out, the very sound of the words filled Mai's heart with dread, and she saw as even Danielle looked like she was seconds away from flying away and never returning. And in one twisted mockery of human speech, Asmoroth's minions all called out, "E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth!" Mai quickly reached out and grabbed Danielle's hand. Danielle squeezed it back.

Clockwork then flew up in front of the humans and ghosts all gathered together, all of them feeling nothing but fear down to their core. "Asmoroth!" Clockwork yelled. "You will fall here!" Clockwork turned into a young man and turned to Danny, "Now, Danny! Use your Ghostly Wail!" Mai watched as a hundred of the minions of Asmoroth flew at them. But Danny was too paralyzed by fear to move. "DANNY!" Sam yelled, and he snapped out of it. Danny took a deep breath and yelled, "WWHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Danny's Ghostly Wail obliterated the minions in one blast. The sight of it filled all the humans and ghost with courage, and they all cheered. The Battle for Earth had begun.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **DP**

After he unleashed his Ghostly Wail and all the assembled ghosts and humans cheered, Danny took a moment to process what had happened. He then turned to look at all those assembled and quickly yelled, "TAKE THEM DOWN!" He didn't know what else to say before he flew up and started blasting away with ghost rays. Minions swarmed all around him left and right, and Danny blasted any that he could, there were so many it was almost impossible to miss. More of them started to surround them, and Danny quickly focused and blasted ectoplasm all around, knocking them back. The teenaged hero watched as humans and ghosts all fought Asmoroth's minions as well.

Jazz and his parents were back to back and blasting away, while Sam and Tucker were flying around on a pair of jetpacks, nailing minions that tried to sneak up on humans. The ghosts were also doing their part; Danny watched as Dora swatted minions left and right in her dragon form, and Skulker was having the time of his afterlife blasting away with missiles and lasers by the dozen. Ember was rocking out like it was her last concert, and minions were all driven away by her jams. Even the Box Ghost was actually taking a few minions down himself after getting his hands on some boxes filled with bowling balls. All around Amity Park, human and ghost, and octopus headed monsters with bat bodies clashed. Danny blasted away with ice to save a small group of Guys In White from a concentrated attack with the minion's fire breath and then made five copies and blasted the monsters away.

Danny looked around, and he saw SPR were right in the thick of it. The Monk and Father John were chanting sutras and slinging holy water and Bible passages respectively, none of the minions seemed able to hurt them. The medium girl, Masako, was also saying some kind of chants while Ayako, dressed in her miko clothes, seemed to be directing the spirits of trees to battle. Naru had an ecto-rifle and was sniping from a rooftop; he looked like he was using his psychic power to make sure each shot hit a minion, while Lin was covering him with an ecto-bazooka, keeping minions off of his boss.

Minions fell from the onslaught by the hundreds, thousands even, but they just kept coming! Danny could only watch as two of his copies were destroyed, and four of the helicopters the Guys In White came in were shot down. Danny and his two remaining copies flew to them and saved as many Guys In White operatives as he could, but one of the helicopters crushed a group of ten Guys In White before he could reach it. After the helicopters fell, the minions all flew together around Asmoroth and once more yelled out, "E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth!"

Danny saw Danielle and Mai were working together to attack minions, keeping them away from the Guys In White as the humans all scrambled to regroup. The minions had done their job, many humans and ghosts had fallen. Danny didn't know how long the fighting had gone on, it had all become a blur in almost no time at all as he struggled to fight and defend his home. The three halfas saw that the minions were no longer attacking, all of them seemed focused on praising their Master, and they quickly went to ground with the humans.

"This isn't good," Tucker said, "It's been two hours, and they aren't letting up!" The Guy in the Eye Patch came forward and said, "We've already lost a third of our men, and about two fifths of the ghosts that arrived have been destroyed." All throughout this, the minions cried out, "E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth!" "Don't they ever get tired of that!" an exhausted Sam screamed. "Where are they all coming from!? If we could only stop more minions from arriving, we could win!" Danny's Dad pointed out.

"We can't," Clockwork said, "As long as Asmoroth is awake, he can keep summoning more minions. They are an extension of his will, as long as his will is strong, so will they be. He doesn't care how many of them are destroyed, he can always make more." "You mean, we need to take the fight to him?" Danielle stated. "How!? Those minions aren't going to let us get close to him!" Skulker yelled. "We need to go all out, full frontal assault, as hard as we can, and maybe somebody will make it through," Ember suggested.

"But how many will die by then?" Martin Davis suggested; he and Luella stayed away from the fighting as they weren't able to fight at all; they had been acting as coordinators during the last two hours of fighting. They stopped talking when Asmoroth suddenly spoke, in English! " **CREATURES! HEAR ME! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! MY POWER IS FAR BEYOND ALL OF YOU! BOW DOWN NOW AND BEG FOR MERCY, AND YOU WILL DIE LAST!** " "He's not exactly giving us many options," Lin said through everyone's ear-mic. "If only there was a way for us to get past his minions! Then we could get him!" Naru yelled through an ear-mic. "We can't get past them…but I might be able to make a way to slow them down. Might is the operative word though, this could or could not be successful," Clockwork said. "What are you thinking?" Danny asked him.

"I can stop time, but because Asmoroth and his minions are outside of time, they won't be as affected. The best it'll do is slow them down. While I do this, a small team will have fight their way to Asmoroth. With the minions slowed, it might be easier," the Ghost of Time explained, "But, only five can go, Danny, Danielle, and Mai are three, we need two more powerful beings to go." Everyone looked around, as the minions of Asmoroth started shouting again, louder and even more aggressively, "E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth!"

"I will go!" Naru said through his ear-mic, "I'm the most powerful psychic here…but we may need a ghost, a powerful one to help." That's when the high voice of Technus sounded, "I, Technus, the most powerful ghost, shall go!" "Who says you're the most powerful?" Skulker bellowed, "You are useless without a computer!" "Says the guy that's nothing but a mecha suit!" Spectra yelled. Soon the ghosts were all shouting at each other, yelling about who among them was the most powerful ghost.

"SILENCE!" Clockwork yelled, and all the ghosts listened immediately. "None of you are the most powerful ghost, we all know that. I know who to choose though. Eugene Davis, come forward!" The Davis's and members of SPR all gasped as a visage of Naru stepped up from the ghosts. Only, this Naru was paler, and he glowed! "Eugene!" Martin and Luella cried out as they ran to the ghost of their son. "We tried contacting you! Why didn't you answer?" Luella cried as she wrapped him in a hug. "Mother, I'm sorry. But…I was cut off from the Human World for a long time," Eugene Davis responded, "It's only with all of existence in flux that I can appear to anyone other than Mai."

Mai stepped up and looked at Eugene. "It's…nice to…finally meet you," she managed to say. "Mai, thank you for listening to me," Eugene told her. "Mai," Naru's voice sounded in Mai's ear-mic, "Let me talk to him, please." "Okay," Mai said, she took out her ear-mic and gave it to Eugene. "Hello, Noll," Eugene said in English. "Brother," Naru said, "I tried to reach you, I did, but you wouldn't answer me. Why?" "I couldn't. Noll, you cut yourself off from me, it wasn't you that couldn't reach me; it was I that couldn't reach you. We don't have time now though, we need to go now, I can sense that Asmoroth is getting ready for another attack."

Everyone looked up to see Asmoroth's minions were all flying around him, yelling, "E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth! E'yai khul Asmoroth!" "Mai, grab my brother, we need to go now," Eugene Davis's ghost ordered. Mai went Ghost and flew off to get Naru. Danny and Danielle all went Ghost as well, and their family went to them. "Danny, Danielle," their Mother said, "Be careful." "We're all countin on you two," their Father said as they were wrapped up in a group hug. "You can do it!" Jazz encouraged them as the Fenton's let them go. "Danny," Sam said. Danny turned to her and she pulled him into a kiss, "There's more where that came from, when you get back." Danny smiled at that, "All the more reason for me to win then. Mai arrived with Naru and Clockwork pulled out his staff, "Time Out."

 **GH**

The next thing that Mai knew, she had a necklace on her; it looked like a golden clock gear with black silk around her neck. Mai saw Clockwork put the necklaces on Naru, Eugene, and Danielle, Danny already had one. "Alright, I'll hold this for as long as I can," Clockwork told them all. "But it's all up to you five to make sure that Asmoroth is defeated! Now go!" "Right!" they all declared as Danny, Danielle, Mai; carrying Naru, and Eugene all flew straight towards Asmoroth. His minions all yelled, but it was slower than before, about 70% speed if that. "They're not as slow as I hoped," Naru stated. "It's good enough!" Danny said. "I'll take the lead; knock them out of the way. Mai, you need to take the pretty boy twins and go after Asmoroth. Dani, watch my back," Danny ordered. "Got it!" Mai and Danielle said.

The minions all flew at the halfas and Danny flew ahead of everyone else. He unleashed a Ghostly Wail that seemed to break all the windows for a mile around, destroying many of the minions outright, and sending the rest of them flying. "GO!" Danny yelled. Mai and Eugene picked up speed as they flew into the hole that Danny made for them. "Mai, you're not powerful enough, you need to connect your mind with mine and Noll's to hurt Asmoroth!" Eugene said. "Alright, how do I do that?" Mai asked. "Just open your mind, and we'll connect, empty your mind, that should be easy for you," Naru told her. Mai let his comment slide and stopped, then took a deep breath. Asmoroth turned his eyes to Mai and she could hear him laugh, or at least make a sound like a person being strangled underwater, over and over again.

" **FFOOOOLLIISSHH CCRREEAATTUURREESS! YYOOUU CCAANNOOTT HHAARRMM MMEE!** " the slowed down Asmoroth said. Electricity started to crackle in his massive hands as he raised his arms. " _Mai!_ _Ignore_ _him!_ _Attack_ _now!"_ Mai heard the voices of Eugene and Oliver Davis in her head and she quickly lifted her right hand. "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!"

Nine pure white arcs of energy flew from Mai's fingers; all of them were simply massive. Mai, Naru, and Eugene all watched as the Nine Cuts appeared all over Asmoroth's chest, and a putrid purple liquid poured from the wounds. Asmoroth let loose a loud scream, it sounded like a lion was trying to yell in a human tongue in an amphitheater. It was then that time continued on as before. Danny and Danielle blasted ghost rays all around, forcing the minions of Asmoroth back before they could regroup. Asmoroth himself kept on screaming as loud as he could before, his hands moving faster than Mai could have believed, he swatted her and Naru away like flies. "MAI!" Eugene yelled. Mai spun around as fast as she could, to protect Naru with her body, before she felt her back slam through a ceiling. "MAI!" Naru yelled then all Mai knew was darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **GH**

"MAI!"

Mai woke up when she felt something wet pour all over her face. She opened her eyes and saw Naru - cradling her with a half-empty water bottle in his hand. He seemed to be bleeding from a cut to his forehead. "Naru, what happened?" Mai asked groggily, her entire right side felt like it was sore. "After you used the Nine Cuts on Asmoroth, he started flailing around, and then he hit us out of the sky, we crashed through a building; you took most of the impact. You've been out for about fifteen minutes. "Where's Asmoroth?" Mai asked. Naru helped her up and explained, "He fled, he jumped up about a mile into the air and flew off, almost everything looks like a tornado hit Amity Park."

Mai looked and saw that the door to the building, a cheap souvenir shop she saw judging by all the Danny Phantom merchandise, was gone. Naru and Mai walked out and saw what was left of Amity Park. "Oh no," was all Mai could say. Naru gently held her as an African-American paramedic walked up to them. "Are you alright?" the paramedic asked. "We're fine," Naru said, and then the bleeding from his forehead started to increase. "Naru!" Mai yelled, "Your head is bleeding!" Naru touched his forehead and looked shocked when he saw his blood soaked hand. "What?" Naru asked. The Paramedic took Naru's hand and guided him to sit down. The Paramedic took out a roll of bandages from his bag and some alcohol wipes.

"What happened to you? Do you remember?" the paramedic asked. "We crashed through the roof," Naru told the man. "How did you survive?" the Paramedic asked as he cleaned Naru's wound and started wrapping up his head. "Mai has superpowers. We don't have time for this! Where's Danny Phantom and the Guys In White?" "Now's not the time for that! You have suffered head trauma, possible a concussion, you can't go anywhere now!" the Paramedic told Naru. Naru got an angry look on his face and stood up, "We don't have time for this! Just tell me where Danny Phantom went!"

"Sir, please sit down, you are in no condition to go anywhere!" the Paramedic said then spoke into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder, "We have two survivors here, civilians, one teenaged male with a head injury, one female with extensive bruises on her left side." "I'm sorry," Mai said, as she focused and went Ghost, much to the Paramedic's shock. "Danny Phantom needs my hellp, wherre did he go?"

"H-he headed after the monster that caused all this," the Paramedic said, "The last I saw, they were headed North East leading an army of ghosts." "Thank you," Mai said then turned to Naru, "Can you still go?" "Just pick me up and start flying," Naru told her. "Naru! This is no time to act tough! I won't risk your health if you're too injured," Mai responded. "I'll be fine for now, Mai, we need everyone to help destroy Asmoroth, don't worry about me, worry about all the people he'll kill if we don't stop him!" Naru told her.

Mai nodded and told him, "Okay, but if I see that you need medical attention, I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." Mai grabbed Naru by his waist and took off, leaving the dumbfounded Paramedic alone on the ground. Naru checked the sun and pointed Mai towards the North East. Asmoroth's trail was easy to find though, a trail of destruction like a passing tornado marked the creature's path. Mai flew as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her side, concentrating only on stopping Asmoroth. She soon spotted him, towering over the skyscrapers of a city. White and black helicopters flew through the air, shooting at Asmoroth, and his minions. Mai flew into the fray and spotted a group of minions attacking one of the helicopters. "RIN! HYO! TOH! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!" Mai yelled out and waved her free hand, and the Nine Cuts destroyed the minions. "Let's go!" Naru said as Mai flew deeper into the battle.

 **DP**

Danny unleashed yet another Ghostly Wail, destroying fewer minions than he had before. Sam and Tucker quickly flew in front of him and blasted at the minions coming at him for a counterattack. "He keeps going!" Sam yelled. After Mai managed to hurt Asmoroth, Danny had seized a chance to hit him with a Ghostly Wail in his chest. Asmoroth summoned lightning and shocked Danny, sending him flying through two skyscrapers before he stopped. That was when Asmoroth flew off. Danny and everyone tried to follow him, but every flap of Asmoroth's wings created such powerful gusts of wind that it was impossible to keep up with him.

No one had managed to cause any more damage to Asmoroth, he had summoned more minions as soon as he was able and they were shielding him from any major attacks. "Phantom!" Danny heard the voice of the Guy With the Eye Patch yell in his mic. "What?" Danny asked. "I just got word from the President. He is considering the Nuclear Option to stop Asmoroth!" the Guy With the Eye Patch said. "We need to destroy him soon!" "If you have any super awesome secret weapons you've been holding back, now is the time to bring them out!" Danny yelled. "We don't have anything that has the destructive power we need!" the Guy With the Eye Patch told him. "Wait, I got a crazy idea!" Tucker declared.

"What is it?" Danny asked him. "Remember when Mai and the Davis brothers worked together and hurt Asmoroth? We need to do that again, but BIGGER! If we can get the ghosts to focus their power on you, then maybe you'll have enough power to destroy Asmoroth," Tucker explained. "Or it could totally waste me," Danny reminded him. "Danny, we don't have many options here," Sam pointed out. "I know, but I don't think it'll be enough, we need more than just the ghosts, we'll need psychic power too, where's SPR?" Danny asked. Danny looked up then and saw Mai and Naru overhead, "Alright, this might work."

Danny contacted the Guy With the Eye Patch on his mic and said, "Listen, I need the Guys In White to distract Asmoroth for as long as you can, we got a plan, try to get the president to hold off on the nukes!" "We'll do what we can, but hurry!" the Guy With the Eye Patch responded. Danny flew up to Mai and said, "Mai!" "Danny, what's going on?" Mai asked. "We don't have time to explain, you need to gather up all your friends together and fall back, while I'm going to try to get the ghosts to do the same. We're going to try to do what you did to hurt Asmoroth, but even more, we'll need as many people as we can get to do it, understand?" "I underrstand," Mai said as she flew off. "Okay, let's do this," Danny said to himself and made twenty copies of himself.

Danny had to focus; he had never made so many copies before. The Danny copies flew all across the city, telling the ghosts about Tucker's plan. Many of them agreed and stopped fighting to retreat a distance away from Asmoroth. Danny himself found Danielle fighting along with the rest of their family and quickly flew to them. "Listen," he explained, "We need to fall back now. Tucker's got a plan; all the ghosts will try to put all their power into me, while SPR does the same thing with Mai. We need to get away from Asmoroth for now." "You kids go on," his Mom said, "We'll stay and keep those monsters off of you." "But Mom, there's too many of them!" Jazz yelled.

"We don't have time to argue!" his Dad yelled as another wave of minions flew towards them. Danielle flew in front and was glowing with power as she unleashed a massive ghost ray at the minions, destroying them. Danielle moaned and floated down to the ground then turned Human. "Just go! Take your sisters and go!" Danny's Mom ordered. Danny didn't argue as he grabbed Jazz and Danielle and flew back to where the ghosts had retreated. He watched as helicopters fell from the sky, and soldiers on the ground were burnt alive or simply wrapped up in tentacles and tossed aside by the minions, all to buy him time for this one last desperate attack.

 **GH**

It was easy to retrieve John, Masako, Lin and the Davis's. But Monk and Ayako had been separated from everyone else. Mai and Naru flew through the city, avoiding minions when they could. Mai sometimes had to summon her ecto-energy shield and simply charge right through minions as they went. "Where are they!?" Naru yelled. "Naru, we need to try to find them telepathically," Mai suggested. "Alright but we need to go somewhere not out in the open so the minions don't get us by surprise," Naru told her. Mai saw an empty office building and phased through the walls and into a quiet cubicle area. Mai put Naru down and he put his hands behind her head and touched foreheads with her.

"Focus Mai," Naru said, and Mai emptied her mind. "Focus only on finding Monk and Ayako," Naru quietly told her. Mai concentrated with all her might, and soon she saw an image of them. It looked like they were somewhere, a park. Monk was yelling out mantras as fast as he could, while Ayako was directing the spirits of trees to attack the minions while at the same time using the Nine Cuts as well. "I see them," Mai whispered, "They need our help." "Focus harder! Try to find an exact location," Naru directed Mai. Mai concentrated more, and saw the buildings around them. "They're just outside, about a block South!" Mai yelled as she opened her eyes. "Let's go!" Naru said as Mai grabbed him and flew in the direction she sensed Monk and Ayako were.

Just as Mai and Naru arrived, she saw that the two of them were on their kneed, weakened from the long fighting. Five minions all flew above them, getting ready to unleash their flames. "NO!" Mai screamed as she flew between the minions and her friends.

The minions let loose their fire.

Mai didn't have time to think.

She focused hard and raised her hand.

The flames stopped in their tracks! "WHAT!?" Naru and Mai both yelled in shock. "I can control fire?" Mai said in astonishment, as the minions seemed to screech in fear. The minions unleashed their fiery breath again, and again Mai stopped the flames. "It's like Danny said," Monk said, "Power comes when you need it." Mai looked at Monk and then at the fire that she was controlling. Mai looked at the minions and said, "Burn!"

The fire flew straight at the minions, and engulfed them completely. "Monk, Ayako, are you alright?" Mai asked as she flew down to them. "Not really," Monk said. "We have a plan; I'm taking you out of here. Monk, get on my back, piggy-back. I'll carry Ayako," Mai explained. Monk and Ayako complied and Mai took off as fast as she could.

Minions soon started to follow her. Mai concentrated on flying faster, but carrying three full grown humans by herself was slowing her down. "Get ready, I'm going to try something," Mai warned. The newest half-ghost focused, and made herself and her friends intangible, and flew beneath the streets. They all heard thuds as the minions that were following them crashed into the streets above, stopping dead in their tracks. "Get topside, or we won't see where we're going," Naru told Mai, and Mai flew over the streets. "I'm going to try to contact Eugene," Naru told Mai. Naru closed his eyes and glowed for a second, before opening them again. "DAMN IT! NOTHING!" Naru yelled.

"Let me try," Mai said, and concentrated on Eugene. "Mai," the ghostly twin said, "You're about three blocks too far, turn West and you'll find us." "I got it," Mai said out loud and asked, "Which way is West?" "That way," Naru pointed, and Mai quickly followed his directions.

They all made it back to the ghosts and the rest of SPR; everyone was huddled into a giant circle. "Danny, what's the plan?" Mai asked. "Alright," Danny said, "Listen, we need all you SPR guys to focus your power into Mai," Danny said, "The ghosts are going to try to do the same thing with me. Dora, a ghost dragon friend of mine, is going to lure Asmoroth here. Once we can, we're going to put everything we got into two combined attacks." "This will be dangerous," Luella Davis pointed out. Just then Asmoroth bellowed out, and everyone could hear as his massive footsteps sounded. Everyone turned to watch as Dora was barely avoiding Asmoroth's electricity and minions. "THERE'S NO TIME!" Sam yelled, "Danny, Mai, get in front of everyone!"

Danny and Mai did as she said, SPR got behind Mai while all the ghosts except for Eugene got behind Danny. "We only got one shot at this," Danny yelled as Asmoroth's massive shadow loomed over them all. "NOW!" Danny yelled. The ghosts all glowed as Danny was hit with a beam of energy from all of them. Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Martin, Luella, Lin, Eugene, and Naru all glowed as they shared their psychic energy, and pooled it all into Mai. "SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" Mai yelled. "KEEP IT TOGETHER MAI!" Asmoroth swatted Dora out of the air as she tried to blast fire into his eyes. Asmoroth then saw the humans, ghosts, and halfas.

" **DIE!** " Asmoroth bellowed as he raised his hands. "NNNOOOWWWAAAOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" All of the ghost's power poured out of Danny in one immense Ghostly Wail. The Ghostly Wail swirled all around Asmoroth, and the creature screamed in surprise. "RRRIIINNN! HHHYYYOOO! TTTOOOHHH! SSSHHHAAA! KKKAAAIII! JJJIIINNN! RRREEETTTSSSUUU! ZZZAAAIII! ZZZEEENNN!" Mai unleashed the combined power of everyone she cared about. Asmoroth was shredded more and more with each and every syllable Mai got out, and with the last one, Asmoroth's body turned completely black and shriveled away, until at last it disappeared into nothing. For the second time that day, Mai saw only black.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **DP**

The first thing Danny realized was that he was in a hospital. Danny groaned as he sat up, he was in hospital scrubs and his whole body felt like he had done 2,000,000 pushups, sit ups, squats, and jumping jacks. "He's up!" Jazz yelled. Danny's Parents and sisters immediately wrapped him in a group hug, "We were so worried about you!" his Mom said, starting to cry a little. "How long was I out?" Danny asked. "It's been four days, I had to carry you to the Hospital," Danielle said. "Where's Mai?" Danny asked. "She woke up yesterday, right now she's being checked up on by the doctors," Jazz told him. "That's good. Man, that was intense, I still feel sore from having all that power inside me, I actually thought I was being disintegrated for a second before I let it out, I wasn't sure how she'd handle having all that psychic power in her," Danny said.

"What about home?" he then asked, and everyone looked a little more worried. "Well, a lot of Amity Park was destroyed in the fighting, last estimates were around 29% of the city was ruined completely. And in Romero City, where you and Mai destroyed Asmoroth, about 15% of the city was destroyed, and more than 2000 people are dead or reported missing, not counting the casualties from the Guys In White," Danny's Mom reluctantly told him. "Two thousand," Danny said out loud. He lied back down and let that sink in. "But Danny, millions of people are safe now thanks to us!" Danielle pointed out, "We saved the world! People are saying we're going to get medals and everything!" "It doesn't matter, that's still two thousand people I couldn't save, if we had thought up that plan sooner, maybe we could have saved everyone," Danny told her.

"Danny, there was nothing you could have done. None of us were really ready for something like Asmoroth," his Dad said, "But I know this son, you saved the world again. You are still Earth's Greatest Hero. What happens now; is up to you." Danny thought about that. What could he have done? Not much, not even Clockwork could stop Asmoroth, not by himself. "Thanks you guys," Danny said.

 _One Week Later_

 **GH**

Mai stood on a podium in front of the White House in Washington D.C. along with Danny and his whole family, and everyone in SPR along with survivors from the Guys In White that were able to make it. Videos of their battle with Asmoroth spread around the world, no sane person could deny that it had all actually happened, rescue crews were still looking for missing people and trying to repair the cities devastated by Asmoroth's invasion. Videos of Mai were all the rage now as well, seeing her in her Ghost Form fighting ghosts, and one especially lucky news cameraman had caught video of her and Danny returning to their Human Forms after destroying Asmoroth. There was no denying that she was half-ghost.

In recognition of everyone's heroism in helping to defeat Asmoroth, they were to receive awards from the President. Ayako had helped Mai find a businesswoman's suit in her size; everyone wore the same outfit on the podium, a black suit of some kind, except for the Guys In White who were all decked out in their white uniforms. The Vice President was just finishing his speech about the nature of courage, and how everyone on the podium had demonstrated it in service to the United States. At last, the President of the United States stepped up to the applause of the crowd, and Mai had butterflies in her stomach at the idea of receiving such a public award. Naru's hand found hers and gave her a small squeeze to reassure her.

The President called out the names of all the members of the Guys In White present first, since they were active agents of the Government. Once the Guys In White were given their medals, the Presidential Medal of Freedom with Distinction, the President announced, "And now, I wish to call up the Fenton family to the front." Danny and his family all stood up and went to their President. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, on behalf of the United States of America, I would like to thank you, not only for helping on the front lines in the battle against the invasion of Asmoroth, but also for raising your children so well, that when their country needed them the most, they showed the integrity, dignity, and courage to step up and save their nation," the President said, and pinned the medals to their suits.

The President then turned his attention to Jazz, Danny, and Danielle. "Jasmine Fenton, Daniel Fenton, and Danielle Fenton, your country owes you a great debt of gratitude for your bravery in facing a challenge that not many adults could have faced. And Daniel, I thank you again, for once more saving us all," the President said, and pinned the medals to Jazz and Danielle's suits, and gave Danny two Presidential Medals of Freedom with Distinction, one for saving the world from Disasteroid, as well as one for saving the world from Asmoroth. When the Fenton's sat back down the President turned his attention of SPR. Mai nervously straightened her suit's skirt as she stood up and the President spoke.

"Our proud nation owes all of you, the paranormal investigators of Shibuya Psychic Research, for your tireless efforts in aiding all those who suffer from paranormal activity. The United States thanks you all for your aid in the spirit of global unity and fraternity," the President said. Everyone, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin, Martin and Luella, Naru, and Monk all received their medals without a word but a handshake from the President. But when the President came to Mai, he said, "Taniyama Mai, I understand that you especially faced great hardship during the days leading up to Asmoroth's invasion. You owed it to no one to help us, and yet you did anyway. Thank you very much, for your courage." Mai swallowed for a minute before managing to say, "Thank you, Mr. Prresident."

The President asked all those who received to rise to the applause of the crowd. It was loud and very enthusiastic, and Monk quietly commented, "I could get used to this." "You know that this means we'll have a lot more people looking to us now," Naru quietly told him, "Not all of them will be on the level." "I'll worry about tomorrow when it arrives," Monk said. "There is one more thing we need to do though, before that happens," Martin pointed out. Mai knew what he meant and nodded.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **DP**

Danny picked up a large piece of rubble and carried it to the dump. After he had received his Presidential Medals of Freedom, with Distinction, from the President, Danny had decided that he would help rebuild Amity Park by clearing the rubble. That was a week ago, this last piece of rubble was it, after that the roads would be clear enough for construction crews to start rebuilding the city proper. As soon as his job was done, Danny reported to the head of the Crew. "Is that the last of it?" Danny asked the large man that was in charge of construction. "That's it son. Good job," the head of the crew said. "Great," Danny sighed, he had been at work pretty hard. Danny flew off and his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, how's the work going?" Sam asked on the other end. "Finally done," Danny told her. "Good, I'm at the Nasty Burger, come see me, I got some food for you," Sam told him. "I'm on the way," Danny said with a smile. Danny got to the Nasty Burger and turned Human before walking in. "Danny!" Sam called him, and Danny walked over to sit next to his girlfriend. Sam gave him a small kiss as he sat down. "You look like you've been working hard," Sam told him as his food arrived. Sam had actually bought him a real burger, with fries and a large milkshake. "It was, but at least it's over now," Danny told her. Sam and Danny talked about everything that had gone down while they ate.

As soon as Danny was finished eating his Ghost Sense went off. Sam ran out, her ecto-blaster ready while Danny went Ghost. A giant green elephant that was shooting a purple laser through its trunk flew through the streets. Danny grabbed Sam and flew up to fight it; then saw the ghost elephant was blasting its lasers behind it. Danny and Sam then saw that Danielle was already chasing after the ghost elephant. "You get back here! You ruined my favorite hat!" Danielle yelled as she put on a burst of speed. Danny summoned up an ecto-energy shield and the elephant flew right into it, and started falling to the ground. Sam took out her Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost up before it hit the ground.

"Aw man!" Danielle said when she saw what happened. "Oh well, better luck next time, sis," Danny told her. Danielle had been officially adopted right before they had met the President to receive their medals for stopping Asmoroth. "I'll get the next one," Danielle pouted. That was when hers and Danny's Ghost Sense went off, and they saw that two giant squid were flying through the air. "Alright, let's go," Sam said, as they flew at the squids.

 **GH**

Everyone in SPR had returned to Japan after receiving their rewards from the President of the United States. They received a hero's welcome, and Mai especially was now quite popular, the Press had already dubbed her Youkai Mai. But Mai didn't care about any of that. She was distressed to see that Eugene hadn't been able to contact her after Asmoroth's defeat. She had struggled to reach out to him, and was about to give up when one day she had a vision of him. "I see Eugene," Mai announced, she, Naru, and the Davis's were all gathered at SPR's office, hoping she would have a vision.

"He's by a road," Mai continued, "Near a…river." "Do you know which one?" Luella Davis asked. "It's somewhere near a water treatment plant," Mai said. In her vision, she then heard Eugene tell her, "Come." Mai opened her eyes and said, "We need to go, now." "Lin, look up any rivers with water treatment plants near roads," Naru ordered. Lin hurriedly typed away at his computer and soon said, "I found it! There's a river matching that description, twenty five minutes away from here." "Let's go!" Naru yelled, as they all hurried to their cars with Lin leading the way.

Mai was in the van with Lin and Naru, and looked out the window the whole time. _Eugene…_ Mai thought, _Will this help you now?_ Everyone was silent in the van, too excited at the prospect of finding Eugene's body at last. Mai looked through the window the whole time, trying to reach out to Eugene again. They finally reached the river and Naru asked, "Anything?" Mai shook her head, "I think we need to keep going." Lin nodded and they kept on driving by the river as they went.

Suddenly, Mai saw Eugene, floating over the river. "STOP!" Mai yelled in excitement. Lin slammed on the brakes and the Davis's barely avoided hitting the van with their car. Mai unbuckled and jumped out of the van, ignoring Lin and Naru behind her. Mai ran to the river, and saw that Eugene's ghost was still there. Mai went Ghost and flew to him. "Eugene!" she yelled, and the ghost smiled at her. "Look below. Take me home," Eugene said, and then faded away. Mai looked down at the water and flew down into it, down to the bottom of the river. In the sandy banks, Mai saw parts of a skeleton, all flesh and clothes long since rotted away. Mai opened her mind and telepathically contacted Naru. "I found Eugene!" she told him. "I'm calling the police now to collect his remains. Come back up Mai," Naru told her telepathically.

Mai agreed and floated straight up above the river. It was thirty minutes before police arrived, with divers. As soon as the divers went into the river, Mai returned to land and waited next to Naru. "What will you do, after you have his body?" Mai asked him. Naru told her, "We'll go back to England, so he can be buried." "Then, you're leaving again," Mai said. She looked down so Naru wouldn't see her starting to cry. "Mai, look at me," Naru told her, and Mai looked up at him. "I'm going to come back," he promised.

Just then, the divers surfaced with the remains of Eugene Davis. When they brought them onto land, Luella collapsed and sadly sobbed, while Martin tearfully comforted her. "We have him now. We can finally take him home," he told her in English. Naru went and helped his father comfort her, and after some time, they all left with the Police to start filing the paperwork to take Eugene home. Lin took Mai back to her apartment. Just as he was about to leave, Mai asked, "Lin, do you think, that this will help Naru?" Lin looked at her and said through the van window, "Mai, Naru is a very complex person; I've watched him and Eugene grow up since they were young boys. They were connected in ways no one who isn't both a psychic and a twin could imagine. Naru, cut himself off from Eugene when he sensed him dying out of fear. That's why Eugene couldn't communicate with him.

"Naru will still need time to heal from this," Lin explained, "But as long as he has someone like you there for him, I think he can recover." "Thank you," Mai said, and watched as Lin drove off. Mai went inside and fell on her couch, tears escaping from her face. They were a mix of joy, sadness, hope, and fear, all coming out of her. Mai laid there she didn't know for how long before she got a call from Naru. "Mai," Naru said, and for a moment she thought she heard Eugene's voice as well, "Thank you, for everything. I promise, once Eugene is buried, I'll come back." "I'll be waiting," Mai happily told him.

 **The End**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone that followed this story from beginning to end. I know it took me a long time, and I thank you for your patience with me.**


End file.
